Bad Boys are not her type
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Takuya is a classical bad boy in high school and ex-best friend of Zoe. What will happen when they go to college together? Just read it, I don't want to spill anything :D (Rated M for language.)
1. 1 The classical bad boy

_**HIGH SCHOOL. 12th grade (last year before we enter college)**_

* * *

"Takuya do you want to go to the principles office?" Mrs. Miller would ask. She was a foreigner. I watched silently as Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Listen I don't care if you kick me out of class but this bastard next to me better be kicked out too." He said pointing at Daisuke, sitting down next to him. He had a mug smile on his face. Takuya glared at him.

"Both of you better cut it out." Mrs. Miller said. Takuya stayed quiet, he just glared at Daisuke.

I turned my head away while the rest of the students payed close attention to the scene in front of them. Takuya was always getting in trouble. it was usual.

I began to doodle my name in my notebook. As I did that I heard Daisuke call Takuya a "fake bitch." Before I knew it all I heard were screams, gasps, students rooting and Mrs. Miller yelling "Stop it! No!"

My curiosity got the best of me. I automatically turned around and I rolled my eyes at the sight of Takuya beating the shit out of Daisuke. Mrs. Miller had called the office for help but by the time the school's security entered the classroom, Daisuke was bleeding from unknown places and Takuya was leaning against his desk. When Daisuke began to curse him out with the little of man pride he had left, Takuya smirked and said, "Don't mess with me bitch."

The class roared in "Burn!" And "Damn!" My friends were all excited and I could feel them fangirlng over Takuya. I rolled my eyes. The school's bad boy had done it again.

I walked my way to the cafeteria. It was lunch time. Thank god! I was starving! As I made my way there Koichi ran towards me. He picked me up and slouched me over his shoulder and I found myself squirming in his arms.

"Put me down!" I screamed. "Now! Please!"

Koichi shook his head. "Oh Zoe, come on...isn't it fun to be in the air."

I began to hit him hard in the back. "Listen Koichi, if you don't put me down..I will kill you!"

"Or I will." another voice backed me up. Koichi mmediately put me down. I smiled and jumped at my life savior. It was Kouji. I kissed him on the cheek and he wrapped his arms around my waist. From the corner of my eyes I had seen Takuya. I didn't notice he was behind Kouji. I thought he would have gotten suspended by now...

I decided to forget about his presence and focus on my wonderful boyfriend.

I was dating Kouji for two years now. It was amazing. He was the sweetest person ever. The only thing bad about that was that he was friends with Takuya. That made me feel extremely awkward. Me and Takuya had never talked since elementary school. We used to be best friends back then but stopped talking since 7th grade. That year we drifted apart. He began to hang out with his own group of trouble makers and I made new friends. Eventually we both stopped wearing our friendship bracelets and never talked again. Then I began to date Kouji. We saw each other once in a while, but never bothered to say anything to each other. He avoided me and I him. (Which was a good thing to avoid awkward moments)

I was glad he had Airu to distract him so we wouldn't see each other . She was his slutty girlfriend. She had been with every guy in our high school and now she was with Takuya. For some reason they both matched well. Takuya, the school's bad boy. Airu, the school's slut. What a perfect couple...

We entered the cafeteria. I had lost my appetite. I didn't want to eat so I sat down while Kouji and his friends went to grab something to eat. I found it awkward and uncomfortable how I had to sit with Takuya. He knows me so well, or at least KNEW me so well, since he was my best friend back then. I hope he doesn't remember any of my weird habits or stupid, awkward moments. I put my head down in shame. Why must Kouji be his friend?!

" Zoe, are you okay?"

I put my head up and smiled at Kouji.

"I'm fine." I said. He sat down next to me and Takuya came along too, sitting in front of me and Koichi sat next to him. Why did I had to sit with his friends? Why couldn't Kouji and I sit with my friends instead?

To my relieve Takuya said he had to leave because Airu wanted to see him. We all know what for...

**Three days later...**

I entered the library to check out a book. There was screaming coming from behind the bookshelves. I knew what it was. Takuya was fighting with Airu. They had this on and off relationship. According to the screams she wanted to end it and he didn't. He came out with a furious face leaving Airu crying on the floor like a little bitch. Takuya's uniform was untucked and his hair was a mess. It was expected from the badass, but since he was good looking it was alright, I guess.

The girls gasp and giggled thinking that now Takuya was single and they had a chance with him. The guys trembled in fear. When Takuya was mad he did the most unexpected things. Last time he spit on their faces. I laughed so hard that day. HAHAHAHAHA! Just remembering that makes me laugh!

"What are you looking at bitch?!" He screamed at the crowd of people staring at him. He kept walking but some girls blocked his way. "MOVE!" He yelled and the girls moved faster than lightning. I stood paralyzed. Never had I seen him so angry before. He stomped his way towards me. I hadn't realize that until he stood in front of me. I stared at him. He was so handsome. I couldn't move from fear. I thought he was going to scream at me to move or even worse! I thought he would punch me right in the face. But he didn't. He stared at me for a couple of seconds with an awkward gaze.

"Can you...please move." He said with a tired soft and low voice. I hadn't notice I was blocking the door to exit the library. I nodded my head and moved aside.

"Thanks.." I heard him whisper before he left. I was shocked. And so was the people around me. I bet they also thought I would get punched in the face.

Later that day I started to wonder why Takuya didn't treat me like shit. My conclusion was that the only reason he didn't hurt me was because I was dating his friend, but I remembered in my first year of high school that Kouji was dating another girl and Takuya treated her like shit even though she was extremely nice. He didn't care who you were. He treated you like trash unless you were his friend.

**A week later...**

Airu and Takuya are on a break (the couple has ended but they still manage to have sex, it's a complicated relationship)

I was talking to Kari as we walked to the cafeteria. Kouji was absent today because he had the flu. I promised to go and visit him afterschool.

As we walked on the long empty hallway, Takuya and his gang of troublemakers made their way toward us. Well not toward us, but like in our direction to pass by us. Takuya was drinking a soda and so was Junpei who was behind him. Junpei threw the soda can at the guy infront of me. The guy was hit in the head. He didn't do anything about it since if he tried he would probably get beat up. Takuya and his friends laughed. I rolled my eyes. As Kari and I passed by Takuya and his friends, somebody threw a soda can at me. Hitting me right in the chest. I stopped and so did they. I looked back at Takuya. It had to be him since I knew he was the only other person drinking soda.

"What the hell was that for-"

"Sorry about that." Takuya cut me off. "I didn't mean to hit you. I meant to hit the kid infront of you again." I was surprised. Even Kari. Even his gang of friends. They were wide eyed.

"Umm...okay." I said.

"Let's go." Takuya said to his friends and they all kept walking. I stood there for a second but Kari pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Woah~I thought he would punch you in the face Zoe." She shuddered. "Guess you were lucky."

I frowned. "I guess..."

I never stopped thinking about that for the whole day.

**Last day of high school. Graduation day.**

Me and Kouji were still a couple. We graduated together and so did all of my friends. I heard Takuya also graduated but I never saw him. Maybe I was spacing out when they announced his name. But honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't graduate. Or if he hadn't made it to the graduation ceremony on time. He was always getting suspended and in trouble. I knew he had a hard life. His mom dranked and smoked a lot too. She barely worked and I knew he was never home. The only reason he lived was because his father was wealthy and sent him money from the United States. Poor Takuya...

I bet he probably won't make it to college...

**PRESENT DAY. First day of college for Zoe.**

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stood in front of my dorms door.

"Room 213." I said to myself.

This had to be the most exiting thing ever. I was late in the enrollment for college. In other words I was a week late since college started. Today would be my first day. I heard that my roommate was already there. I guess she managed to make it on time...I hoped she was nice and smart AND neat. Being neat is very important. I held onto my luggage tightly as I leaned on the door to my new room. It was on the second floor and I really liked that. I knocked on the door.

' Please be a nice girl! Please be a nice girl! Please be a nice girl! ' I chanted in my head as the door opened. I expected to see a nice sweet girl in front of me, heck! Even a female would be good enough but it wasn't. My eyes stared at a toned, naked torso. There was a towel around his hips. I guessed he had just come out of the shower. I looked up at the guy, wanting to see his face. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. He stared at me with the same shock on his face. Why was Takuya my roommate?!

I didn't even think he would make it to college...


	2. 2 Room mates?

**Zoe's POV**

My eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was that really Takuya? I hadn't seen him since we graduated high school. (Which was months ago because summer..) besides, if I was going to meet him again, I didn't want to see him like this : naked. I didn't say anything and neither did he. He stayed quiet and stared at me. I guess he also couldn't believe I was standing in front of him. I bet he wanted me to disappear...

"I think I got the wrong room number." I said as I turned around to walk away from this awkward situation, but before I did I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to look at Takuya. His hand held on to me tightly. Damn! He was strong! Seeing how uncomfortable I was with his touch, he let go but snatched the paper of my college admission from my right hand. This paper had my room number and classes. He read it.

"It says here that your dorm is room 213." He said. "This is room 213." He paused. "In other words this is your room."

I stayed speechless. By any chance did he wanted me here? I must be crazy...am I hallucinating?

"But...maybe they made a mistake with my room number." I said and Takuya frowned.

"Stop being so stubborn, Zoe." He said. My name coming out of his mouth gave me a shivering feeling. I liked the way my name sounded coming from his mouth. It was strange but pleasing.

"Come inside." He said opening the door wider, revealing the room and more of his body. I blushed like crazy. I blushed seeing his broad shoulders, strong arms, define abs, and his V-line.

I entered the room. It was a bit messy and that brought some disappointment to me but it was kind of expected.

"You could sit if you want." He said pointing at the small couch in the room. Accompanied by it were a coffee table, a rug and a plasma tv. I guess that was the small hang out area or something.

I sat awkwardly on the small couch. The palms of my hand started to sweat. Why was I such a nerve wreck?

Oh, yeah. Now I know why: because Takuya was standing in front of me almost naked. His towel hung dangerously low and loose around his hips. I was afraid it would fall off any second. I guess he noticed how nervous and embarrassed I was.(I mean who wouldn't? My face was as red as a tomato) He excused himself to go put on some clothes.

"I'm going to go change. Umm...make yourself comfortable." He then entered what I assume was the bathroom. I found it strange how he could be my roommate. I knew this college allowed girls and boys to room together but that chance is rare. Even though I heard some students switched partners so they could be together.

My thoughts were interrupted by Takuya coming out of the bathroom. This time he wore clothing. Of course I was not surprise to see him wear a leather jacket. Wow...he looked good. Even though he was only wearing a pair of jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. He always had this bad boy look...

He walked over to me and opened his mouth to say something but before he did his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked on the phone. I listened attentively. "Oh, Kouji..what's wrong?" He said turning around from me and walking to his bed. I put my head down. I didn't want to see or hear about Kouji. I broke up with him during summer. I guess we weren't meant to be. What sucked is that he is also in this college, which meant I was forced to see him eventually. I hope god is nice enough to make us never see each other again. At least I hoped.

"Really? Right in front?" Takuya asked on the phone. He walked to one of the windows and slides the red velvet curtains to open it. Through the glass he frowns then waves at something. "I see you." He mumbles before hanging up. I try to figure out what's going on. I stand up and stare at him. Takuya opens the window by gliding the glass up and he begins to scream.

"Kouji! Open your window!" He yells. My eyes widened and all of a sudden I feel myself become anxious. Is Kouji dorm right in front of us?

"Takuya-ah. Long time no see." I suddenly hear his voice. I stiffen.

"How are you doing?" Takuya leans against the window and smiles.

"Fine. We need to catch up." Kouji says. "We haven't hanged out in a long time."

"You're right." Takuya glances at me and a feeling of horror goes through me. Does he know we broke up? Does he know why we broke up?

"You know who's my roommate?" Takuya suddenly says. "It's z-" before he can blurt out my name I automatically run and jump on him like a missile. I feel myself flying to him and I take him down with me. He let's out a loud groan when he falls to the ground and I fall on top of him. I feel like some kind of ninja. I've never done something like that before.

"What the hell is wrong with you-"

"Ssshhhh!" I said putting my finger over his lips. I then place my hand on his mouth so he won't speak. He frowns and stares at me for a hard second as if I've lost my mind. Kouji's voice echoes through the dorm.

"Takuya? You okay? Are you hurt?"Kouji asks.

"Don't talk about me with him at all, okay? You cannot mention me." I whisper to him so Kouji won't hear.

Takuya frowns and I can't help but notice he has this smokin' hot mad look on his face. I let go off him and remove my hand from his mouth, feeling like a badass. But the feeling leaves suddenly when Takuya holds a smirk on his face. I'm confused but then he flips me around so he is on top of me and my brain turns into blob.

He pins my wrist over my head with one hand and the other snakes to my waist. My eyes widened, I didn't know what was going on. Takuya keeps smirking.

"You. Are. Crazy." He says. "I don't like it when somebody takes control over me."

I nod my head and he smiles letting go off my wrists and getting off me. He removes his hand from my waist. My heart beat is beating fast. I stay on the floor, splattered like a dead bug.

Takuya stands up and looks out of the window.

"Takuya, you okay? What happened? What was that?" Kouji asks. I still lay on the floor motionless.

"Nothing." Takuya responds. "I just fell."

"Are you sure? Because I saw something jump on you and take you down." Kouji says and his voice shows confusion. I frown.

Takuya shrugs. "It was nothing. I'll see you later bro, okay?"

"Okay then. See ya." Kouji says and I then hear his window close. Takuya follows by gliding the window shut and then sliding the curtains close. He sighs then looks down at me. His arms are crossed over his broad chest.

I lay on the floor and stare up at him. I can't move. Strange...

"Get up." He says.

"I can't." I say. It's like my ass is stuck to the floor or something.

Takuya sighs again and the spreads his arm down to me. His hands are big and pale. They look rough. I grab it and I'm corrected because his hands are as soft as a marshmallow. Takuya pulls me up and seconds later I'm on my feet.

"Explain to me..." He says walking to the couch and sitting down. I frown.

"Explain what?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Why you and Kouji are like this?"

I nod my head. It feels weird to talk to him about this. He was my best friend and he did act strange with me...

I sigh. "We broke up during summer." He smiles at my words and I frown.

"I know." He says.

"You knew we broke up? Then why are you even asking if you knew?" I say staring at him with a bitch face. He smiles again.

" I just thought you guys were still friends. You know..some couples stay friends after a break up."

I roll my eyes. "That's all a lie."

He chuckles. "It is? Why?"

"Because it just is. A couple can't stay friends after a break up. It's scientifically proven." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

He chuckles again. "I don't think that's true."

I smile. "Really? It isn't? Then how come you and Airu are no longer friends after your break up."

His eyebrows furrow in amusement. "Who says we broke up?"

I am stunned by his answer and I feel a bit down about it.

"You two are still a couple?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'm just kidding. We broke up a long time ago." He then crosses his arms across his chest and leans back with his eyes close and adds, "so no need to be sad.."

I frown. "Excuse me? I wasn't sad!"

He chuckles. "Whatever."

And lays his head back against the couch. His eyes are still closed and his breathing is even. I stare at his profile. He is handsome, that's for sure. His nose is small and pretty, like a kids. His lips are small and pink. Kissable. His eyes are sharp and I can't see in them since their close but I know if I did I would drown in them. His hair falls perfectly on his forehead. His jaw line is tight and sharp. My eyes travel down from his jawline to his visible neck and collar bone. I bite my lip and go further down to his flat stomach. His tee is hiding his abs. My eyes go further down to his crotch and I snap out of my dirty thoughts feeling like a pervert but I calm down realizing his eyes are still close. Is he sleeping? I don't think so. I examine his face a bit more and realize he has grown up a lot. The last time we talked as best friends was back in elementary and back then he was just a little kid with a baby face that was afraid of the dark and now he is this hot, leather-lover, tall and sexy bad boy that every girl wants to have.

Before I could stop myself I blurt out, "You have change a lot." His eyes open and he looks at me from the corner of his eyes. My lips shut tight since my hands are frozen against the couch so I can't cover my mouth myself in shame.

"You too." Takuya says. "You have changed a lot."

I no longer feel that embarrassed. After all, it's the truth. He did change. I changed too. We changed.

"Puberty did you good." He says with a smile. I frown. "Thanks?" I say unsure.

He chuckles. "Puberty did you good too, Takuya." I say afterwards.

He sits up and looks at me. "Thanks."

We stay silent for a second and the air becomes awkward until he speaks again.

"Can I ask you something.."

I smile and nod my head. "Sure. What is it?"

"Did you and Kouji ever...umm..." He pauses and thinks. "Nevermind." He then stands up. I'm confused. "Where are you going?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Just going for a walk or something. I don't know. I'll see you later." He walks to the door.

I stop him. "Wait. Can I go with you?"_ I don't know why I said it. Maybe I didn't want to be alone? Yes, let's go with that. I don't want to be alone._

He seems surprise for a second. "I guess." He says.

I smile and stand up too. Takuya holds the door open for me and then walks out too. He locks the door and we continue to leave the dorm.

I want to ask him lots of things. Why did he change so much? Did he liked Airu? Why was he always getting in trouble? How was his family doing? How did he make it to college? And where all those rumors in high school true?

There is so much to ask. But let's start with this.

"Why did we stop being friends?"


	3. 3 Sensual talk

**ZOE'S POV**

"Why did we stop being friends?"

He stops walking for a second then looks at me. Then shrugs.

"I have no idea. I guess...we just grew apart." He keeps walking and I follow. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I'm a bit disappointed by him. I expected a better explanation.

"Yeah we did." I mumble. "Kind of sucks...you were a great friend. Really missed you as my bestie." I chuckled trying to play around.

He scratches the back of his neck nervously and I smile seeing him blush. It is unexpected. I've never seen him act this cute and shy. Takuya has never showed this side since we were kids. He was always the fearless, hot bad boy, not what I'm seeing now: a shy cute guy, who blushes.

"Are you blushing?" I squeal trying to annoy him and it works because his cheeks get even more red.

"Don't try me Zoe Orimoto." He says addressing me by my full name and I'm surprised to know he even remembers my last name. I smile.

"Sorry. Is not everyday you see the school's bad boy being cute and blushing." I say putting my hands in my jean pockets.

"You think I'm cute?" He teases. I turn to him and he has a smug smile on. He was still a huge tease.

"Well somebody sounds cocky." I say. "You must have a lot of balls to ask me that."

He chuckles like a baby and I can't get enough of him._ This is not the Takuya I saw in high school! Where is that Takuya?!_

" excuse me? But I am Takuya Kanbara. I am not affected by anything."

_Yep there he is_.

"Ooh~ what a bad ass~" I tease. He rolls his eyes.

"Damn Zoe. You really haven't changed."

"I know." I smile.

"That's not really a good thing." He says and I glare at him. He smiles again. By this time we are already walking by campus. The university is half empty.

"So tell me Mr. Bad Boy..." I began to ask but he stops me.

"Don't call me that." He glares.

"Why not? You are the bad boy." I mumble.

"No, I am not. But you guys gave me that reputation." He says with a monotone.

"Well they gave you that reputation according to what you did." I say. Takuya rolls his eyes. I spot an ice cream shop in campus and I begin to jump like a child. I love ice cream!

"Let's go!" I jump. "I want ice cream." Takuya rolls his eyes again. There are a couple of people heading to the ice cream shop at the same times as us and I begin to feel anxious. "Come on before the line gets any bigger." I pull Takuya by the arm. He doesn't budge.

"I don't want to run just for ice cream. It's stupid." He whines. I roll my eyes and by instinct grab onto his hand and drag him with me.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

After spotting the ice cream shop in campus, Zoe begins to jump around like a little kid. I roll my eyes. _She could have changed physically but she was still a child._

"Let's go!" She jumps and pulls me by the arm. "I want ice cream." I roll my eyes. "Come on before the line gets any bigger." She begs and keeps pulling me. I don't want to go get a ice cream. I haven't eaten it in a year or so. Last time I ate it I was still in high school and I was dating Airu.

"I don't want to run just for Ice cream. It's stupid." I say and she rolls her eyes then naturally wraps her hand in mine and pulls me with her. My hand automatically answers back, holding her hand back but tighter. My cheeks get red, and I feel myself get hot. I'm nervous and I have a feeling she's bringing that effect into me. Why? I feel strange. My palms begin to sweat and I wonder if she notices my hands beginning to sweat. _Will she pull away because it's disgusting? Or ignore it? Maybe she doesn't even notice it..._

I feel this strange feeling on my stomach and I almost think I'm sick but I'm not. Butterflies. That's what I'm feeling: butterflies in my stomach. I don't know if I'm used to managing everything with violence because I automatically hit myself in the gut to stop these 'butterflies'. Zoe looks at me.

"You okay there?" She smiles with a teasing brow.

"Of course." I say trying to keep my cool but I think my reddened face gave me away but she seems to buy it. She turns away and keeps dragging me across the campus just to get to the ice cream shop. Our hands don't separate not even once. Her hands are soft and they fit perfectly in mine.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks. We have already reached the shop and now we are climbing the steps to get to the door.

"Smiling? I wasn't smiling." I say._ Was I? Why was i smiling?_

Zoe ignores me and grabs the handle of the door to enter the shop. Our hands still don't separate. There are only four people in the shop and a guy in front of us ordering ice cream. Zoe jumps in excitement when it's our turn to order.

Unexpectedly, she orders an ice cream cone for herself and afterwards me. I frown at her.

"Why did you order for me? You don't even know what I want." I say still looking at the menu of ice cream.

She smiles. "If I know you well then you'll like the ice cream I ordered."

I keep frowning. _We haven't talked in a while. I doubt so._

The guy gives us the ice cream cones. "Here you go. Ice cream for the lovely couple." He coos. I go red and I smile seeing Zoe has the same reaction. I wonder why he said that?

"We are not a couple." I speak up. His brows meet in confusion and me and Zoe follow his gaze and end up looking at our hands, still intertwined together tightly. She blushes and pulls her hand away rapidly.

She ignores the worker and his comment and grabs both ice cream cones after paying, giving me one that seemed extremely familiar.

"You remember..." I say staring at it. I did like this flavor. Even I had forgotten it was my favorite.

She smiles and shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

We walk side by side and I take a lick of the ice cream. The familiar taste tempts me to take another lick of it until I find myself enjoying the sweet. As we walk side by side, our hands keep brushing. I want to hold her hand again._ Would it be weird if I do? Yeah, it would._

I keep my distance from her so the temptation of holding her hand would leave me but it doesn't. My hands are aching for her attention. In my head I curse them out. I feel crazy. Reuniting with the girl that knows everything about me, my ex-best friend shouldn't be this complicated. _Why do I feel so uneasy? It's not like me._ _I've never felt this anxious before. It's probably part of meeting her again. After all, she changed a lot and we were as close as siblings. It is normal for me to feel this way now. I hope..._

We sit on a bench and watch as doves walk around in search for food or anything entertaining. She eats her ice cream in silence and so do I. But I watch her silently from the corner of my eye. I want to read her mind. _What is she thinking? Does he hate me from ignoring her and destroying our friendship? Does she like me staying here? Does she want me to leave her alone? Or accompanied her everywhere?_ If there is one thing I want to know, is Zoe's thoughts about me now.

"So..." She begins. "Why did you act like that."

"Huh?" I ask. She turns to me.

"Like a bad ass. Why did you always get in trouble?"

"I'm not sure. I really am not. I guess I really didn't mean to. I'm so used to getting in trouble that eventually it became a normal thing to do it daily." I say. "It's not like I wanted the attention or anything but I liked it...made me feel...good."

I'm shocked I managed to give her an answer. I'm not very good with words.

She nods. "Oh...Takuya." She coos. "Do you know how annoyed I was when you got in trouble."

"You were?" I ask surprise. She nods.

"I don't know why but it stressed me out. I thought you wouldn't even make it into college. It worried me a lot and I myself don't know why. Every time you would get in trouble I became irritated."

I smiled. That meant she somehow cared about me.

"I heard this bunch of rumors." She continued. "Some people say you were on drugs. Other say you were just smoking and doing the typical teenage rebel life."she looks at me. "Were those rumors true?"

I scratch the back of my neck nervously. I would be lying if I said I didn't try it. I did do it once or maybe twice but nothing too far. The thing I did do a lot was get wasted. I would host parties or be invited to parties and I would drink a couple of cups only to find myself naked and passed out in a strangers bed. Good thing the stranger was some hot girl, if not that would have been weird.

"I never went too far. I may have tried it but I promise I never did anything beyond illegal and wrong." I said, realizing that I sounded like I was pleading for forgiveness. _Why did I keep acting like this..._

She nodded. "Alright then.."

I smiled. _Phew! I feel much better._

"Now..." She began again. I frown. I hope she doesn't ask for something that would make me look like too much of a criminal. I expect the question with a worried expression.

"How's your family doing?" I sigh in relieve.

"They're fine. Mom is no longer home though." I say remembering the past events.

"How come? Did you guys fight again?" She seems worried and that makes me happy: that she worries about me.

"Nah. She is just tired of the same life. She left on a vacation or something. I don't know but she called twice during summer and I even heard she visit me but I wasn't there."

"Why?" She asks taking a lick of her ice cream.

"During summer, I went to see my dad in New York." She freezes.

"And...?"

"We talked." I smiled. "It was fun. He changed a lot."

She smiles. "Good thing nothing too bad happened." She seemed sincere. "By the way, how's your aunt doing? I remember I accidentally tripped her and she felt and broke her leg. I still feel horrible about that." She gives a worried expression.

I burst out in laughter. "Oh god! Zoe that was years ago! How do you still remember that?"

She frown and scoots over so she is leaning next to me.

"I don't care." She says. "But is she doing okay?"

I nod. "A broken leg will not kill her."

She sighs in relieve. "Thank god! I thought I wouldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt her like that."

I smile. We stay in silent for a couple of minutes just eating ice cream.

"So...about you and Airu. What's up with that?" She asks taking a lick of her ice cream.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. My ice cream almost melted. I proceed to eat it because I'm afraid it will fall all over my hand.

"It's just that...you guys were always fighting and then kissing. Then fighting then sex then fighting then more kissing then fighting and more sex, who does that?!"

I stare at her wide eyed. _Was my personal life that public? I thought I was the only one that knew we did that._

"Did the whole school knew we were like that?" I ask. She nods.

"Trust me. Everyone knew." She frowns. "I wonder why you even liked her. She's not even that pretty. Not to mention she had slept with half the male species in this world! She is the definition of a slut! She-"

Zoe stops and stares at me then puts her hands over her mouth and she has a shocked expression. I am left wide eyed in shock and amused by her words.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Takuya. I didn't mean to say that about her. Maybe you really liked her. I'm sorry."

I frown. "Don't worry. I feel nothing for her anymore." It's the truth.

"Airu and I are history. I liked her a lot in the beginning but honestly after dating she wasn't much of girlfriend material. She was more like a sex toy. That's all she was good at. I don't think she cared much about me though. But I truly didn't care. I wasted a lot of time on her bullshit." Just thinking about all those times we fought and her nasty affairs brought me anger. I liked that bitch a lot for her to cheat on me so many times; I was stupid.

I looked at Zoe. She had such an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She mouthed eating her ice cream. She was now biting the cone. I did the same.

She had the guts to ask me about my love life so I was wondering if I should ask her about hers. _Should I?_ What if I did, she begins to cry and stuff like that. Wait. _Zoe isn't like that. I know her way too well to know that she isn't a big cry baby._ I found the guts to ask her about Kouji. I wanted to know something really badly.

"About you and Kouji..." I begin and I see her freeze for a second before continuing to lick her ice cream.

"Mmm.." She says and I take that as a signal to continue.

"Did you liked him a lot?"

She looks at me and sighs. "Yes sir. I did like him a lot." Wow. Straightforward like that. I wanted her to sugar code it for me. I don't know why but her words made me feel a bit down. It wasn't this horrible pain in me, more like a sad heavy little feeling on my stomach and chest.

"Why?" I ask and I mentally slap myself for asking that. _Why wouldn't she like Kouji?_

"I don't know. He was just so sweet to me." She said.

_I could be sweet_

"He was caring and nice."

_I could be like that too._

"He made me laugh, always. and said the funniest things ever."

_I could be funnier than him._

"He made me feel special."

_I could make you feel special too, Zoe_. I gulped a knot on my throat. At this very moment my mind was hating Kouji. The heavy pain in my chest is back.

"He was the perfect boyfriend. He made me feel warm and loved. He made me happy and turned a bad day into a good one." She began to look at her feet. "He was so damn caring! His kisses made me go on a trance and when he hugged me, I loved it when he hugged me. His touch, it sent me shivers. He was so perfect..."

She finished with a sigh then stared at my hand. I looked down and noticed I had broken my ice cream cone apart. I had held it too tight. By accident. I got angry. I was jealous. I don't know why. I guess it's a best friend thing. I had clutched the ice cream so tight out of anger that it had broken and spilled into my hand.

She handed me some napkins and I cleaned my hand. I threw the rest of it to the side._ There goes my ice cream._

"You're such a mess Takuya." She smiled and helped me clean up by grabbing a napkin and cleaning my left hand. I watched her wipe the sweet away.

"Do you regret breaking up?" I blurted out. Even though I couldn't stand her talking about him, I was death curious. I wanted to know. She didn't look at me and continued to clean my hand then the other.

"Nah. I'm glad we broke up." I smiled at her words. "But.." She went on. "I don't regret going out with him. He was an amazing boyfriend. I just wasn't the right girlfriend."

I frown. She WAS the right girlfriend and still manages to be. I saw her everyday with Kouji and she treated him like gold. She was always there for him. They would hold hands, kiss, hug and make everyone jealous of them. Including me. I wanted their relationship. Mine was never as sweet as theirs and Airu was never as caring as Zoe. I might have been crazy back then but when I saw them together I would pray that they would fight and break up and for some reason at the end of that prayer I would wish for Zoe to run to me for consolation and maybe, just maybe...

_Nevermind_.

Zoe never seemed to notice me anyway. When we sat together in lunch by causality she was always in the world where Kouji and her would be together. I was never part of that world. She never cared about my presence. She probably saw me as a ghost. That one day back in high school where I had gotten into a fight, she was in that class. I watched her from the corner of my eye and noticed that while the rest of the class was focused on me, she turned her head and I assumed began to doodle Kouji's name in her notebook. She didn't look at me until I was done fighting and the disappointed look on her face made me upset. _Was she ashamed of me? She probably was. She was probably thinking, 'how was that kid my best friend?'_

That day we sat together at lunch I met with Kouji. I knew if I went with Kouji I could probably see her and maybe try to talk to her. We saw her being bothered by Koichi. She looked like she was in a struggle. I was about to shout at him to put her down but Kouji immediately came to the rescue and cut me off.

Koichi put Zoe down and she ran to Kouji only to give him a peck on the cheek. She didn't noticed me at all. Kouji and her walked arm in arm and I walked behind with Koichi.

"They are too cute." Koichi said. "I want to barf."

I faked a laugh to go along with him.

"No like seriously. I have a feeling they will last. Who knows they'll probably go to college together. Get a degree together. Marry and buy a house then have children." He cooed. I faked a smile. I did not want her to have children with Kouji. I did not want her to marry him or share a life with him. I don't know why but it was not right. I got my food while she sat down and waited for us- no, correction, while she waited for Kouji to sit down next to her. I hesitated feeling extremely awkward and anxious to tell her something. The two love birds sat next to each other and kept talking about their two year anniversary while I and Koichi had to listen to it all. Lucky for me I got a text from Airu to meet up with her and left. Later that day we did something we weren't suppose to do in an empty classroom.

A couple of days later Airu and I fought. We fought in public, the library. I was frustrated, problems at home and now school with the girl I liked. I stormed out there mad. All I saw was red. Never had I been so angry before. I was furious! Wanted to choke everyone in my way. I was screaming and cursing and there was no way of stopping me. I yelled at a bunch of girls that were blocking my way but then I stopped at the exit. There was this one girl that blocked the door for me. I don't know what had gotten into me but usually I would probably push her out the way but I didn't. It was Zoe, and suddenly I softened and turned into a mess. My eyes began to water and I stiffened and calmed down. I told her to move and she did. I left. I didn't want her to move and give me space to exit. I wanted her to stay there and confront me. Hug me and console me and tell me that everything will be fine like the way she used to. I wanted to feel her and caress her and feel good and loved once. I wanted to be treated the way she treated Kouji. But no. She didn't even follow me. I was alone with no one but my own conscious telling me to stop crying like a little bitch and go on.

A week later or so I tried to get her attention. I hit her in the chest with a soda can. I wanted her to notice me. She did and seeing that she looked mad, I immediately apologized and that wasn't such an easy thing to do when you were me. I had gotten her attention but why did I still feel invisible?

Then came today. The minute I saw her standing with her luggage there I was stunned. Speechless. This had to be god playing a prank on me. But it wasn't. She was there.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" The courage to ask that came back to me. I wanted to ask her this earlier. I had to know.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" She took the last bite of her ice cream and looked at me. The ice cream was gone.

"Did you and Kouji..." I paused. _Should I continue?_

"What? Don't leave me hanging like you did at the dorm. I will stab you if you do." She threatened. I nodded.

"Did you guys have sex?" My throat went dry. Why was it so hard to ask that? We were now both adults, entering our twenties soon so why was it so wrong to ask that? Why do I feel like she will slap me in the face any second.

"Why? Did Kouji told you we had sex?"

_Yes! And I want to know!_

"Well, he mentioned something like that."

"When?" She didn't seem bothered by my question. She seemed intrigued yet confused.

"Well...a day after your break up we met since he was upset about it, I guess, and we drank." I continued. "He spilled out his feeling and in between he also mentioned some kind of sexual activities between you two."

I was anxious. _Tell me Zoe. Tell me it was all a lie! You guys did nothing! And you are still an innocent virgin!_

"We didn't have sex." She said. And I began to breath again. I had just realized I was holding my breath.

"Really? You didn't?!" _Woah! That might have sounded too excited... Hope she didn't notice._

She leaned back with her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

"No...we didn't." She smiled. "So no need to be sad.."

She was teasing me. Copying me. I smiled.

"So you guys didn't do anything sexual related...?" Maybe I was being too pushy.

Her eyes widened and she sat up. I raised my eyebrow at her. I felt her gulp and scratch the back of her neck nervously. _So she did do something. What was it?_

"Don't tell me.. you..."

"Ssh!" She said. "I didn't do anything that was THAT bad." She frowned. I was upset again. This was so wrong. Kouji wasn't the right one for Zoe. She shouldn't have given him access to her body AT ALL!

"Look Takuya..." I like the way my name sounded coming out of her lips. "I'm telling you this because we were close and I know you well enough to know that you're trustworthy, and I'm a bit comfortable with you." She paused and I waited anxiously for her words. "Me and Kouji did NOT have sex. I am still a virgin and all but we might have done other things. Those things caused me to break up with him."

"Why?" I asked sounding a bit harsh.

"Because I was not ready to go that far!" She exclaimed and I backed away. I was mad. Why would she let herself be touched by him! How dare she! Even if she was still a Virgin, it is still wrong to be touch in some sort of other way! I am annoyed and furious! I want to punch Kouji in the face!

"Wow. I can't believe he told you." She said. "Who else knows?"

I shrugged feeling angry.

"Are you mad or something?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Let's go back to the dorms. I wanted to eat but I think I lost my appetite."

She stared at me for a hard second. She knew me too well to know I was mad. As we walked back to the dorm she began a conversation, just not about the right topic.

"Kouji was not the right guy for me."

KOUJI! KOUJI! KOUJI! Everything Kouji! NO MORE KOUJI!

"I know." I said.

"He is probably not going to be my first time."

"Better not be." I whispered. I wasn't sure if she heard.

"Good thing I can meet new people and start all over in college." _Nope. She didn't hear._

Suddenly I realized something. I was her first kiss. I smiled.

"Zoe, who was your first kiss?" I asked trying to be oblivious of the answer. She put her fingers on her chin, trying to think about it. At the end she shrugged.

"Can't remember." She said. "I'll go with my mom." She smiled cheekily. "When she gave birth to me she was the first person to kiss me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Think hard!" I yelled. She stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"Fine. I will." She began to think again. After a good two minute thought her eyes widened and she blushed red. I smiled. She glanced at me and bit her thumbnail.

"So? Who was it? You remember?" I ask still acting oblivious about the situation.

She blushed beet red. "Nope. I can't remember." _LIAR_!

I frown. "You really can't remember?!"

She ignored my question and smiled. "What about you bad boy? Who was your first kiss?"

She wasn't stupid. She knew it was her. That's evil she-devil.

"Mine?" I was going to be straightforward.

"I don't know."_ Damn it! I backed out on the last second._

"Wasn't your first kiss with..." She paused and smiled. "Me?"

I never thought the words coming out of her mouth were such a big deal, but as soon as she said it I blushed ten shades of red.

"Now you remember?" I ask. She chuckles. "I always knew. I was just playing."

I smile. "How old were we back then?"

By far this is the best conversation in my life. Talking about our first kiss, the day we both kissed.

"It was in 5th grade." She said. "I think."

I nodded remembering. "Oh yeah. They dared us to kiss at school. We were like ten or eleven."

She nodded. "Yeah. Just for the record you were a really bad kisser."

"No I wasn't!" I defended myself.

"Yes you were."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Have proof?"

"What? Want me to kiss you right now and prove my point?"

"Nah thanks. I'm good." She said. I smiled.

"All my first times were with you." She sighed.

"I wish it was still like that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I wasn't kidding. I wanted to be her first time in everything. I felt like I was the only one that deserved her. As if I was the only one that could treat her right. I was jealous that Kouji got to do a lot of things with her.

I felt like her body belonged to me. Only me. If she needed somebody to leaned on, it better be me.


	4. 4 Girl Problems

**ZOE'S POV**

After our interesting walk around the campus, we reach our dorms and the bad boy Takuya was back. He was a bit cold with me and I suddenly wish we were still eating ice cream.

"Let's go over some rules.." He mumbles. I rolled my eyes and he glares. I begin to listen to his stupid must-do demands. Once he is done he sits on the small couch and watches TV. He is easily entertained as I see. I watch his figure for a minute or so and come to one conclusion:_ he is handsome._

**Four days later...**

Being Takuya's roommate is not as bad as I thought, but it could be awkward at times. I am a female after all and there are some things that a male like Takuya don't have to know about or don't understand.

After I unpacked my stuff and placed them neatly on my side of the dorm, I felt relieved. The beds are pretty big because the dorm in overall is big. It's not bad.

I still can't manage to believe that Takuya is my roommate. It's pretty crazy. One time we are best friends, then strangers and next we are roommates. I'm curious on how this is going to turn out.

I hate the location my dorm is in, though. The reason for that is because apparently Kouji lives right next door and in the morning I could see him waking up and stretching. When I see him, I immediatly throw myself on the floor because I panic.

"What are you staring at?" Takuya's voice pops out of nowhere. I had just realized I was staring at Kouji's window.

"Umm...nothing." I say. Takuya glares for 3.5 seconds then keeps walking to the couch were he turns on the TV. Like always he looks handsome and I can't help but notice that he never studies.

I timidly make my way towards the couch and slowly seat too, I try to keep my distance so he doesn't feel awkward. I feel like if I sit too close to him he will punch me in the face for invading his personal space. I know we talked but that still doesn't mean the bad boy Takuya is gone. I have to be couscous. I sit on the far end of the small couch, squeezing myself as much as I can. I don't know how but Takuya manages to know what I am doing without even looking at me.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so far away?" He says without even looking at me.

I am shocked because in my head I translate that too :_ hey! I want you closer to me!_

I hesitate but eventually nudge myself to his side and now I'm sitting comfortably but closely next to him. I don't know if I saw it right but I feel him come closer to my side. My eyebrow goes up in amusement. I capture a fast look on his face and see that he is smiling.

"Too close.." I mumble with a teasing smirk. He seems startled by my comment.

"Then...move away." He says and I feel his voice crack. I am amused by his sudden actions but I forget about that as my stomach growls and it is NOT because of hunger. I feel a slight pain on the left bottom side of my stomach. I press tightly on it to try to make the pain disappear.

"Are you okay?" Takuya's voice rings through my ears. "Are you sick? Do you need help?"

I shake my head no and frown. "I'll be back.." I mumble getting up and running to the bathroom. There I find my make up bag under the sink where I had put it and pry it open to find some pads and menstrual pain relievers. It was official..my period is here. I don't really get moody (atleast that's what I think) but I do get weird feelings and effects.

1. Cramps

2. Sexual frustration

3. Weird craving for ice cream (and any other sweets)

4. I get lazy

5. I sleep like a koala

I groaned in frustration before I exited the bathroom 7 minutes later. To my shock Takuya was standing in front of me with his arms cross over his chest.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I watch from the corner of my eye as Zoe seats as far away from me as possible. I frown. Why doesn't she want to seat next to me? What? She thinks I have cuties or something?

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so far away?" I ask, a hint for her to come closer to me. She hesitates for a minute but eventually ends up sitting next to me. I smile and nudge myself a little bit closer to her and our knees touch but she speaks. "Too close..." She says. I could literally hear the teasing in her voice.

"Then..move away." I say trying to sound like I don't care but then my attention goes to her as she winces in pain and holds down her stomach. I begin to worry.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Are you sick? Do you need help?" She shakes her head no and abruptly stands up to walk into the bathroom. She locks herself in there longer than I thought and I begin to worry. I stand up and was about to knock at the door when I hear her groan and let out small moans. I smiled thinking dirty thoughts then mentally slap myself. _Focus Takuya! Stop being a pervert!_

I hear her mumble something about cramps and then it come to me:_ she is on her period._ I roll my eyes. I hate it when girls are on their period. When Airu was on her period she would get so moody and sexual frustrated, but I didn't want to have sex with her. It is awkward to have sex while the girl is bleeding.

She would also make me buy her sweets and ridiculous foods (of course I never did, she wasn't a pregnant woman carrying my child so why should I?) she would always fight with me (another symptom I guess) and last she would complain about EVERYTHING! It was horrible.

I crossed my arms waiting for Zoe to get out. After a minute or so the door opened and seeing me she almost fell back in surprise.

"You okay?" I ask.

She nods and ignores me by passing by me in a rush and throwing herself on the couch where she winces in pain silently. _Should I tell her that I know she is on her period and that I could help if she needs me too? Or will that be too embarrassing? Wait...why do I even care? I don't._

"Are you by any chance in your..umm.."

"You don't have to say it." She mumbles and stands up to lay on her bed across the dorm. She looks tired and in pain. I feel like I should help her but I'm pretty sure there is nothing I could do. As minutes tick by and she lays on the bed motionless and stiff like a statue. I turn on my phone and begin to search something up.

Period symptoms. I search up in google, only to be greeted by hundreds of results. _Cramps..bla bla bla...fatigue...bla bla..sexual frustration..sexual desires...interesting...mood swings bla bla bla and cravings.._

I roll my eyes and glance at Zoe who for a second looks like she is dying. I call to her. "Zoe?"

"Uhh.." She grunts._ Nope. She is still alive._

I search up how to get rid of cramps and I'm greeted by a lot of answers again. I pause to read the most reasonable ones. 1. Heat and 2. Massage.

I smile and stand up to go to the kitchen. I get a hot pack somewhere in the kitchen.

I laugh at myself thinking about this situation._ I must be crazy! Actually trying to help her feel better...I am crazy. What have you done to me Zoe Orimoto?_

Once the hot pack is ready after being taken out of the microwave for a couple of seconds, I walk my way to Zoe. She is in pain and keeps clutching her fist.

"Here." I say handing her the hot pack and sitting on the edge of her bed, next to her almost-dead body. She stares up at me as she keeps still. She stays laying down and says nothing.

"Take it." I say stretching my hand but she still does not take it.

"What's that?" She asks finally taking it. She squishes it and smiles. "It's warm~"

I roll my eyes and snatch it from her hands. "Whatever. I'll do it." I say. She stares at me in confusion.

"Pull your shirt up." I say and she glares daggers at me.

"Did you just told me to take off my shirt?! Pervert!" She moves away and glares. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not asking you to take it off, just pull it up a little enough for me to see your stomach." I glare and wait.

"Why?" She asks still unsure. I groan. "JUST DO IT."

She hesitates and pulls it up until the hem of her shirt is at the edge of her breast area covering them.

My eyes wonder to her smooth, white flat stomach.

"Don't try anything funny." She threatens. "You will die if you do."

I roll my eyes once again and begin to place the hot pack on her lower abdomen.

"Woah! What are you- woah~ that feels so good~" she closes her eyes and I smile. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed and I'm feeling pretty happy knowing that I'm helping her like this. But I'm still trying not to show it since I don't want to ruin my cold and cool guy image.

"Ooh~that feels amazing~" she whispers and I suddenly feel a little uncomfortable with her tone of voice. "Oh gosh.." She says and it begins to sound like a moan. I try to ignore it so I could continue with the next step in helping her feel better: a massage on her tummy, but after her words I'm a little hesitant but eventually I get the guts to do so. My hands make their way to her stomach. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she stops my hands by grabbing them.

"I told you to not try anything funny!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not. Just trust me."

She glares and after a minute of thinking she sighs and let's go of my hands. I proceed. My hands slide on the flesh at the top of her belly button. My finger tips graze on her lower abdomen. I feel sparks, a current of electricity running from my finger tips to my whole body. I could tell she is uncomfortable and doubtful about me touching her, but her thoughts are probably broken when I begin to press and rub on her stomach. She smiles as I massage her tummy in circles. I'm guessing I'm doing fine. As I do so I begin to wonder if Kouji ever did this for her. I shake the thoughts off my head and continue to massage her.

"Uh! Where did you learn how to do that? Ah~ it feels so good!" She says and I gulp feeling hot once again by her tone in voice.

My hands go lower to her lower abdomen and she smiles. "Feels great~ Aaaahhh~ press more please..harder and put more pressure.." She begs and I suddenly feel my pants tighten. After knowing that she is causing that effect on me, I stop.

"No! Why did you stop?" She opens her eyes and pouts. My heart is beating fast for no reason. I feel nervous and I want to push her against the bed. I don't know why. I just want to push her, yet I don't know what I would do once I do. I really want to hover on top of her and make her surprised about my actions. But instead, I just stand up and walk over to the bathroom as fast as I can, leaving her confused and in pain again.

Once I'm in the bathroom I splash water onto my face. Sexual desires is taking over me...yep that was probably it._ Why was I the one getting the period symptoms?!_

I get out of the bathroom and find Zoe standing at the door. I jump back in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Me? Duh I'm fine. Just going out for a walk." I push by her and make my way towards the door. "I'm gonna go. See ya later." I rush out of there with a clumsy look on my face.

This is not the way I want my image to be. She probably thinks I'm a weird cici after hearing me all nervous and shit.

Having a girl as a roommate just became my biggest challenge...more when it's Zoe, that girl that knows everything about me. She knows my weak points and my flaws. She overlooks my handsome appearance because she knows my most immature and embarrassing habits. She knows what I am thinking. I wanted to have this cold image so no one will mess with me and that everyone could take me seriously but no. Because of her I am turning into a joke and I'm so confused! Since when do I care if a girl has cramps?! Since when do I give massages?! I don't know what's wrong with me! Zoe Orimoto. You have made me into a mess! Maybe it was better if we didn't talk. Maybe if we hadn't talked and you didn't come into my college life, maybe I would be partying and getting girls right now but no. I'm not because all of a sudden I'm scared of Zoe seeing me as a no life. Maybe it was better that we stayed as strangers...

...

...

...but what if she went running back to Kouji and then they get back together. I can't handle that. Maybe it was good that we met again and that we were paired up as roommates. Maybe is god working his magic with fate. Maybe god wanted me to get Zoe and keep her away from Kouji! Maybe he wanted me and Zoe together!

HA! You're good god...

but I still don't think that is going to happen. Atleast I'll make sure it won't happen. Zoe does not like me and I shouldn't start fantasizing about a future that would never happen when I know for sure that once we are out of college I will never see her again.


	5. 5 Kouji is back!

**TAKUYA'S POV**

As I made my way back towards the dorm I kept thinking about Zoe. She had taken up most of my thoughts lately. I wondered what to do with her.

Living in the same dorm as her has it's great things but also it's bad effects. I am a man with needs and she is a woman with my needs (that's very bad) I don't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable with my actions. I don't know what to do. Lately I have been craving some 'guy-time' and as nice as it is to have her around, it's becoming a little difficult to get girls to sleep with me or have a little fun with my friends or have a little me time (if you know what I mean).

I doubt Zoe wants to hang out with me and I doubt she will like the people I hang out with. She was usually very studious and focused on school and a little on having fun. How can I relate to her when I'm all about causing trouble and she's all about being mature...

_Maybe I should change for her? Wait, why would I? I shouldn't. It's not like it will make a difference in the way she looks at me. To her, I'm trouble and nothing but that. She needs a mature guy like Kouji, but not KOUJI._ (I know it's confusing but trust me, it somehow makes sense)

I was in deep thoughts and when I got near our dorm, I abruptly stopped at a disturbing sight. I guess my disappointment was huge and evident in my face. I hated this sight in front of me. Zoe was talking to Kouji and I was not liking it.

I know that they broke up and according to my observations Zoe did not want to talk to him. I concluded that after noticing the fact that she would drop dead on the floor after seeing him through the window. She would always do that, afraid that he would see her. But now...the sight in front of me, was totally different than my observations. She was blushing and smiling as she spoke with that-THING. I clench my fist and my jaw tightens. Oh gosh! I'm so mad! What does she think she is doing?! Is she trying to get him back?! ZOE ORIMOTO! You are dead meat!

As the two smiled all shy and blushed at each other I made my way towards them. I saw a couple of girls smile and say something about me but I just ignored them and went straight to where I needed to go. My destination- Zoe. Reason- to stop her from committing such crime.

I stomped my way towards them and once I reached them I had to fake a cough to get their attention. Zoe looked at me first then Kouji. She instantly smiled at me and that made my stomach twist in a weird and uncomfortable way. I hate it when she has these weird effects on me, as if I'm sick or something. My least favorite effect are the 'butterflies' I hate them.

"Takuya, where were you?" She asked, her cheeks were a rosy pink and my hands ache to caress them. I gulped and looked at Kouji, ignoring Zoe's question.

"Hey." Kouji smiled. I tried to smile back but I really couldn't.

"Hey.." I said.

"Why are you here?" He asked and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "It's school. It's a public place in a free country. I could be wherever I want."

_Was I too harsh? Who cares. It was Kouji anyway._

"No, I mean, why are you here now..." He motioned something with his eyes and I followed his gaze to the confused Zoe. Or maybe she was playing confused, maybe she knew what was going on. She is very smart after all.

"Huh?" I ask again not understanding his whole eye signal. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Zoe before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away from her side.

"Hold on a second.." He said to Zoe as he pulled me to talk to him. Zoe furrowed her brows in amusement and confusion.

I faced Kouji and realized he still had his hand on my arm. I shoved him away trying to hint the fact that at this moment he was my rival and I disliked him. Still, he didn't seem to notice how rude I was being and continued to speak to me in a low whisper.

"Listen Takuya, I know you want to hang out but I can't talk to you now.." He says and I listen in complete disbelief._ Does he really think I came here because of him? I came here because of Zoe! To get her away from him!_ "I have something really important right now."

"What?"

"Zoe." He mouths then points at her with his eyes. "Remember my ex-girlfriend? The one from last year? That's her."

I sighed. I forgot he doesn't know that me and Zoe were best friends or that we are now roommates or that we have a history or that now we are actually friends.

"I remember her. I know her because-"

"Listen we can talk later but can you leave us alone? I'm trying to talk something out with her." He smiles and looks at her. She is secretly using her phone. "If you know what I mean.." He adds then looks at her again. As a reaction to his words my fist immediately go up ready to punch him in the jaw but then my conscious scolds me and I'm back in place. I can't hit him. _It's stupid if I hit him now. He will be all like: why did you hit me? Did you even have a reason? I thought we were friends? Bla bla bla!_

I really do want to hit him, though. _Damn, Zoe was right. I do solve everything with violence...I am trouble..._

I put my fist down and he doesn't even notice as he keeps his eyes locked on Zoe. I don't know what to do.

"So? Can you leave me alone? I'll call you later...please? I need to talk to her." He pleads. I don't know what to do. _What if I do leave them alone? If I do, what if he asks her out and she says yes out of panic or something? What if he tries a funny move on her? What if they kiss or get ice cream together and talk about the past and about their future?! I can't let that happen! But...I can't say no. That would be weird too. I have no good explanation to deny it..._

"I guess." I say harshly. The words clicking tough on my tongue, against my teeth. I clench my fist and my jaw. Trying to calm the rage. I glance at Zoe and if I'm not stupid I know she heard all our conversation and now she is staring at me.

"Thanks bro." Kouji gives me a man hug but I push him away. He chuckles.

"Oh. I forgot, bad boys don't give out hugs." He teases. I roll my eyes and make my way towards Zoe. She captures my sight and that's when I see it. I could read her mind. We were best friends after all. She does not want to stay and she wants me to take her away. I smile but pass by her. She doesn't want to stay with Kouji. My stomach does a flip and again I think about those stupid symptoms she has on me.

I keep walking and she looks back at me in paranoia. Her eyes are a call for S.O.S.

I smile and make my ways to a nearby hallway in the campus with a roof. I lean against the wall thinking that I could hear their conversation but I can't. I panic so I grab my phone and go to my pictures. I had taken a picture of her phone number once she was in the bathroom. I didn't have time to save it in my contacts so I just took a quick snapshot of it. (You know...for emergencies and stuff) I smile once I find it and put the number in my contacts. I immediately send her a text.

'When you're done talking, come to me. I'm on the hallway by the entrance near you.'

I click send and after seconds she replies to me.

'Takuya?'

'Duh!'

'Hold on. I'll talk to you in a second.'

I roll my eyes. 'Come to me now! Say you have an excuse!'

I press send and wait for her answer but it never came. I wait two minutes and eventually I sit back against the wall waiting for her. Those two minutes turn into six minutes.

After so I hear footsteps and seconds later, a pair of long white legs stand in front of me. I look up and see that is no one else but Zoe. I stand up and stare at her in disbelief.

"What took you so long?!" I hiss. She rolls her eyes and keeps walking entering the building. I'm confused and follow behind. She says nothing to me so I keep bombarding her with a bunch of questions.

"What did he say?"

"Did you guys talk?"

"About what?"

"Did he ask you anything?"

"What kind of questions did he ask?"

"Tell me or what?"

As we reach our dorm she finally opens the door with her keys and enters, I follow behind. As soon as the door closes she pushes me against it and pins me there. I look at her surprised and gulp. She then begins to scream. "Didn't you understand my eye signal? My call for help?! Hello?! I was doing the eye signal? S.O.S?!"

I just stare at her. I thought she would be doing a different kind of action with me now but...okay. I slightly push her away from me.

"I did understand." I say. "But...I couldn't help you."

"Why not?!" She whines.

"I didn't have a good excuse and besides didn't you want to talk to him?" I'm getting a little mad now. I don't know why.

"No!" She yells. "I don't even want to see him!"

"Then why were you blushing and smiling when you spoke to him?" I say harshly.

"I-" she pauses and looks around for an explanation. "Look, I don't know. The point is that you should have helped me."

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch turning on the TV. I am somehow mad at her in this situation when she really has nothing to do with it. _Why am I mad anyway? She could do whatever she wants! It's her life! Why should I even care?!_

She stumbles next to me on the couch. There is a half empty bowl of nacho cheese dorito chips that I was eating earlier. She leans in and grabs two of them and starts munching on it.

"Those chips are mine. Did I say you could eat them?"I ask with a-matter-of-fact tone. She rolls her eyes and looks at me with an are-you-kidding-me face. I wait for her answer but she instead grabs more chips from the bowl and keeps eating them.

"Too bad." She says. "They're mine now but if you still want them well...go ahead. I'm not a fat ass of a bitch who is selfish about sharing food."

I scoff at her and keep looking at the TV. _What? Is she mad now? Why?! I didn't do anything wrong!_

As minutes tick by and the only thing my ears are concentrated on is the munching of the chips in her mouth I begin to think about her talk with Kouji. The curiosity kills me.

"Sooo..." I begin.

More munching on chips from her.

"Soo.." I try again.

"What?" She finally says.

"What did you and Kouji talk about?" I ask trying to seem calm.

"What do you care?" She says. My face reddens._ Evacuate mission Takuya! Evacuate mission!_

"No reason. Just bored, that's all. I don't really care." I play it off. I keep watching TV and ignore her for a minute until she breaks the silent.

"He asked me on a date. He said we could talk things out today in a simple dinner. Or as he calls it a 'resolve date', he wants to talk about our break up and told me that there was some stuff he needed to tell me and clear out about us. I guess he wants to get back, I don't know."

My heart drops. Well, not really but I feel a heavy pain in my chest. Not to mention I feel my stomach twist again. This time in a painful and torturing way. I don't look at her, instead I keep my eyes straight on the TV.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Well...I told him that I had to think about it."

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Actually not really."she says. I smile secretly as she continues to speak. "I was planning on just not showing up. I don't really want to get back with him." She says. "Besides why would I want to hang out with him when I have a great funny and entertaining guy right here." She leans closer and grabs my arm. My smile is wide and big like the happy meal boxes.

"Really who's that?" I ask. She chuckles.

"You know, just some reckless idiot, stupid trouble maker named Takuya Kanbara." She laughs and I pinch her nose. She gasps and tries to pinch mine but I avoid it. She frowns and pulls away.

"Idiot." She says rubbing her nose.

I smile and she does too. Then leans against the couch and watches TV with me. I am happy as hell right at that moment and I try not to make it obvious. But then a serious question goes trough my mind and I want a serious answer. I look at Zoe, she is smiling.

"What?" She asks, turning to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She says with a chuckle.

"I'm serious." I say. Her face becomes more stiff and she nods.

"Alright, sure. What is it bad boy?" She asks biting into a chip and facing me. I have never been able to sugar code things and I am very straightforward. I really was never somebody to feel nervous about things but somehow this did.

"What would you do if I like you?"


	6. 6 Only a kiss on the cheek?

**ZOE'S POV**

"What would you do if I like you?"

I froze._ Was that a trick question? I felt like I was taking a test._ My cheeks began to burn and my heartbeat was out of control. _Why would you ask me that Takuya?!_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There is nothing hard to understand about that question. Just answer it." He said with a confident tone. Of course! It's Takuya Kanbara! Confident swoons out of him. I wonder if he ever gets nervous or scared...

"Why are you asking me these things?!" I panicked. I really don't understand why I was panicking._ I really don't understand!_

"Why are you so nervous? It's just a question..."

_Not for me!_

"Why are you asking such questions, anyway!" I almost scream at him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Just answer the question Zoe. What would you do if I like you?" He repeats getting comfortable at my misery. He has this smug smirk on his face and I hate it.

Is this some kind of plan to make me nervous?! Well Takuya, two can play this game.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask. "Could it be that you like me?"

He becomes stiff and his cheeks turn different shades of red. I smile. _Why is he acting like this? It's cute..._

"Why are you blushing? Do you really like me?" I tease. He glares at me with pink cheeks and my heart begins to beat fast out of mystery. I am shock at this kind of reaction from him. Takuya isn't the type to be shy and noble about things. I keep telling my heartbeat to slow the fuck down but it won't. I keep pondering why. I want it to stop beating so loud. I stare at his facial features. From his deep chocolate brown eyes, to his cute sharp nose and then I stop at his lips. They are puffy and pink. I can't stop looking at them. I gulp and begin to wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. I feel my heartbeat getting faster. I force myself to look back at his eyes.

Takuya's cheeks become even more flush and his eyes stare deep into mine and I could feel my face getting red. I don't know what's wrong with me. I abruptly stand up from the couch. He stares at me.

"I'm tired. Going to take a quick nap." I say and run to my bed on the other side of the room. I jump on it and wrap myself with a thin blanket, like a caterpillar. My face is hot and my heart is racing. The TV is still on and by my conclusion, I'm guessing Takuya is still watching TV. I sigh in relief and calm down.

_What was that about? Why did I feel like that? Could it be that I...no way! Impossible! It was probably a misunderstanding. I was probably feeling like that because I've never seen Takuya act like that or because he looks adorable and shy so my heart couldn't take it. Maybe it was because we used to be best friends. Yeah! That's probably it. No need to worry about anything._

**TAKUYA'S POV**

_She likes me. Does she? Wow this is hard. I wish I could read her mind._

I glance at her. She's wrapped in a blanket on her bed. _Is she dead?_ I stand up and wonder my way towards her.

"Hey Zoe." I poke her on the side of her stomach and she mumbles some weird noises.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You haven't moved in a while."

She suddenly sits up and stares at me. I'm startled and move back.

"What do you want?" She asks with messy hair and pouty lips. I smile. _She's so cute._

"Nothing I just came to check up on you. I thought you were dead." I say. "It didn't look like you were breathing."

She rolls her eyes and stands up. "I just feel a little bad from my period so I do look like I'm going to die." She grunts and walks her way to the bathroom. I follow her with my eyes until she is gone from my sight. She looks miserable, honestly. Is there anything I could do for her besides the massage?

I think and once I know what to do, I get my jacket and leave the dorm.

**ZOE'S POV**

I walk out of the bathroom in agony. I need Takuya's company. I don't know why but he distracts me and that makes me feel better. I look around for him. He's not here so I instead call on him. He doesn't answer back. Did he by any chance leave me alone because he thinks I'm annoying? What a jerk!

I sit on the couch and watch TV. He is such an asshole! _How dare he leave me alone when I'm dying!_

Wait until he returns. I won't even look at him.

I wait almost 10 minutes and I keep wondering where in the world is he at._ Did he run away or something?_

After a couple of minutes of more waiting the door opens and I cross my arms in front of my chest ready for my ignorant treatment to begin for him. I try to show how upset I am and wait for him to say something but nothing happens. After a second I look up at him. He is sweaty and his breathing is uneven. _What happened to him_?

"Where were you?" I ask. "You left me alone when I'm in this state." I signal to myself. "You are a really bad friend Takuya Kanbara."

He rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Yeah. A really bad friend." He mumbles and then places two bags in front of me harshly. I stare at them then look up at him.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Why don't you find out." He says. I am confused. Takuya walks away to the bathroom. He takes a new set of clothes with him and a towel. Once he shuts the door of the bathroom and disappears from my sight, I glance inside of the two bags he brought. I open them and my eyes almost pop out of my sockets and I'm beginning to feel like a little bitch.

Inside the first bag there are some pills to relief fatigue and cramps, there is also hot packs. In the other there is ice cream. It is still in its container.

I bite my lip. I feel horrible._ Did he really do this for me? He bought this for me?_

I wait until he comes out of the bathroom. When he does, he is wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose tank top. His hair is wet and it's obvious he is freshly showered. I stand up and walk to him.

"What?" He asks drying his hair with a towel. I'm tall but he still manages to tower me by a few inches. He is really handsome, I think to myself as I look at him. I suddenly feel really thankful to him and his efforts to live with me as his roommate. I don't know what goes into me because I hug him and just cling onto him. His skin smells intoxicating. It forces me more into him. _What kind of body soap does he use? It's amazing!_ His body is stiff as I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle closer to his neck until my cheek is resting on his chest and my body is pressing tightly against his.

"Thanks Takuya." I say but he says nothing back and doesn't even move. I'm beginning to feel that he does not want my hug and I could feel it. He feels uncomfortable, so I loosen up my arms around him and unattached myself from him.

"Sorry." I mumble getting away from the hug. He is still standing still and his eyes are just staring calmly into me. My heartbeat gets faster and I don't know what to do. I feel awkward and strange. My cheeks burn in embarrassment and I wait for him to say something. Anything.

I wait and wait but all he does is stare into my eyes making my face flush and my heart begins to skip a beat and I feel like he could hear it. His eyes are so deep and his breathing is soft and gentle.

After a minute of awkward silence and thick tension he moves closer to me and I instinctually move back a step. My heart feels like it will explode. It's so loud and I'm afraid he could hear it. He moves closer and this time I stay still.

His hands move to my face and caress my cheek. Goosebumps rise on my skin and now I feel like there is a mariachi band playing in my chest. He leans his face closer and I just stare in anticipation. I could feel his hot breath tingling my lower lip. I stare at his lips that are inches away from mine to his eyes that are deep and gaze into me with intensity. I look calm but on the inside I'm not.

His lips move closer to me and I close my eyes. Waiting for them to touch mine but they never did. Instead he kisses me gently on the cheek. My heartbeat still doesn't calm down even though it was a simple peck.

My eyebrows furrow in disappointment and confusion. I want to feel his lips against mine. I open my eyes and he's staring at me.

_I want his kiss. I want him to kiss me. Now._

"Why didn't you kiss-"

Before I could complain he leans into me completely and crashes his lips onto mine. Just lips. Soft and gentle against mine. My eyes flutter close and my heart explodes into happiness. Nearly knocks me off of my feet. That kiss. His lips are sweet and soft as they dance with mine. He is a great kisser, better than great.

His hands slide down to my waist and under my shirt were the skin of his hands meet with the flesh on my waist. He keeps his hand steady and uses it as support. My skin burns with his touch. A shiver is send up my spine. My hands rest on his chest. His other hand is on the side of my face. His lips don't leave mine for a second. The only thing that will probably separate us is the lack of oxygen but I don't need it now and I doubt he doesn't either. He tilts my face to deepen the sweet kiss.

_I wanted his kiss and now I have it. I tasted his lips and they are a sneak peek of heaven. A taste of heaven._


	7. 7 Forget it

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I rushed to a store and came back to the dorm with medicine and ice cream. I just wanted to help Zoe feel better. As I opened the door to the dorm, I saw her with a pouty face and furrow brows. _Is she mad?_

"Where were you?" She asks with a stern and annoyed voice. "You left me alone when I'm in this state? You are a really bad friend Takuya Kanbara."

I feel insulted by her words. She is so inconsiderate. I roll my eyes and scoff at her. "Yeah. A really bad friend." I say and place the bags in front of her. She looks at them then at me.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Why don't you find out." I say a bit harshly and walk to get a new set of clothes and a towel. I need to shower again because I ran so much that I'm sweaty and feel nasty. I close the door of the bathroom and strip to my bare body before I enter the cold shower. I like cold water, it feels good on my skin and gets me pump up for some strange reason. I'm guessing I just like to rebel and do everything other people in Japan don't prefer. I shampoo and wash my body. I take my time but then I rush out a little because I want to see Zoe.

I get out of the shower and dress up, a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants and a casual loose tank-top to make me look good in front of her. You know...no special reason...I just want to have a good impression on people...

I grab a towel and begin to move it messily around my head, drying my hair. I try not to glance her way but it's hard. When I do, she is no longer sitting on the couch. When I blink, she is standing in front of me. "What?" I ask beginning to dry my hair with the towel again. She just stares and says nothing.

I feel myself get anxious and I can't breath. Her stare is so intimidating yet sexy and cute. Does that even make sense? I don't know...and I don't care either, all I know is that if she doesn't stop looking at me like that, I may have a heart attack. Those stupid butterflies are back in my stomach and my heart is pounding against my chest. It will explode soon...

I wait for her to say something. She let's out a small smile and then she hugs me. She hugs me! She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her body against mine. She rests her head on my chest. My heart explodes and my brain goes numb. I love it. This feeling. I can't move. I want to wrap my arms around her but I can't. My body is not listening to me. She is so soft and her body is so close to me. I can't move, I can't breath. She has taken my breath away with just a hug.

"Thanks Takuya." She whispers and my heartbeat is so loud, I'm afraid she could hear it. We fit together so well. Her body was meant to be against mine. We are like two puzzle pieces.

I still don't move and I barely know what to do. As I was about to wrap my arms around her, I feel her loosen up around me and she begins to move away. I panic.

_No Zoe! Don't go! Hug me longer! Don't let me go!_

I think but I don't say.

She eventually separates from me and mumbles, "sorry."

_Sorry for what?_ I think_. For hugging me? For making me go numb? For driving me crazy? For confusing me? For making me feel like a little boy in love?_

I stare warmly at her eyes. Those emerald-green eyes that drive me insane in one glance. I notice her cheeks are a rosy pink and I find that to be the cutest and most seductive thing ever. She looks so adorable and innocent and I want to get rid of that innocence.

I want to devour her.

I stare into her eyes and they stare back at me with the same intensity.

_What are you thinking Zoe Orimoto?_ I wonder. I lean in closer and she takes a step back. I'm about to loose it. This girl has made me feel things that nobody has made me feel. She has made me do things nobody has made me do before.

I step forward once again and this time she stays still, which was a bad idea. She doesn't know what I will do to her. I could knock her innocence off. I could hurt her and do many wrong things to her, yet she stay still...does she trust me that much? Does she think I won't hurt her? What makes her think that?

_Would I hurt her?_

I want to touch her rosy cheeks. And I do. I don't hesitate to caress her beautiful face. Her cheeks are soft and smooth. This girl is so gorgeous.

_I lost it._

I lean to her face until I could feel her hot breath against mine. I stare at her beautiful wide eyes. She stares back at me. She looks calm but I know her so well that I know that she is dying on the inside. My lips move closer to her and her eyes close and I smile. She wants this. She wants my kiss.

The smile never leaves my face. She waits for my lips to meet hers but they never did. I kiss her gently on the cheek.

_I am teasing myself._

But I like it because it makes me have even a higher expectation of the taste of her lips.

I watch as her expression changes into a confused and disappointed one. Her eyes flutter open. I want her to tell me herself that she wants my kiss. She stares at me a bit mad.

_Don't do that face Zoe. It makes me want to take you, right here. right now._

I wait for her reassurance.

"Why didn't you kiss-"

I cut her off with my lips. That's all I needed. Those words gave me access.

Her lips taste better, feel better, **ARE** better than I expected. I kiss her gently and soft. I'm surprised of myself. I really thought that I would kiss her harshly with no control over myself but I don't. I'm guessing I just can't get myself to treat Zoe harshly. With her I'm all fluff and soft. Even though is not my usual way of kissing a girl, I love it. I have never kissed a person so gentle and slow before. She is my first and I love it. Her lips taste like a mixture of honey and perfection. They are so soft and pink. They are addicting.

I have thought of kissing her before and I don't regret it. She is an amazing kisser. My hands cups her left cheek and my other hand slips to her waist and under her shirt were it meets her hot, soft flesh. My hands grip her waist for support. Her hands go up to my chest and rest there only to later grab tightly onto my tank top.

I tilt her face to deepen the kiss.

She surprisingly begins to suck on my lower lip and I think to myself that she should stop that unless she wants me to take this thing further. She does not stop and I can't help myself but bring her closer to me. Her body pressing against mine and now her hands wrap around gently on my neck and both my hands stay at her hip bone, pushing her to me. Pressing her more against my body. I move forward and press her against the wall gently. I don't want to hurt her. That surprises me more. I am always rough but here I am treating her like a delicate piece of glass. I begin to worry. We need to stop this. I don't want to hurt her.

She presses herself more into me and sucks on my lips. We need to stop or I won't stop later on.

"We...need..to ..stop.." I say breathless in between kisses. Half of me wants her to say yes but the other half wants her to stop now. She is so addicting.

"You..need...to stop.." She moans softly. I jut realized I'm the one that's keeping myself from stopping this. I'm kissing down her jaw. I am the one that doesn't want to stop.

_But I have to._

I pull away from her and stare at her deeply. I am burning inside to finish what we started but I can't. I pull away and look away from her. I have to get away or I will do the craziest things with this girl.

I walk away from her. My breathing is not calm yet and neither is my heart and needs.

"I'm going out." I mumble and grab a sweater before I leave the dorm. I try my hardest not to look back.

**ZOE'S POV**

He stops and leaves and I need time to stop the burning lust inside of me, that I didn't even know I had. I breath in and out and wait but my heart is about to explode. I sit on the couch and begin to watch TV but I can't concentrate on it. My mind wonders what would have happened if Takuya hadn't stopped. My cheeks flush and I smile. It is getting late and I can't help but want Takuya to get back._ Where did he go? Why does he always leave to fix his problem! by taking fresh air? Does that even help?_ I wait patiently and begin to think about his kiss. I smile.

My phone rings seconds later. I immediately stand and go to the other side of the room to pick it up. It's laying on my bed. I answer the call with an anxious smile.

"Takuya?"

"Huh? No. It's Kouji."

My smile falls in disappointment.

"Are you expecting a call from Takuya?" He asks.

"What do you want?" I ask a bit harsher than I should have but I can't help myself. I am anxious and still on cloud 9 about what had just happened with Takuya.

"Umm...just called you about our date.."

My mouth tightens. _Our date?_

"What about our date?" I ask.

"Are you coming?"

"I don't know Kouji." I say honestly.

"You sound stressed." He says. I frown.

"I am stressed. Just a little."

"That still better not be an excuse to not show up on our date."

"Look, Kouji. About our date I-"

"Don't cancel on me." He whines back. "There is a lot we need to talk about Zoe."

"I don't think there is a lot to talk about." I say.

I could almost feel him frown through the phone.

"I need a lot of answers from you." He continues. "I want to talk about us. I don't think it's fair that we ended like this. I need an answer."

My lips tighten against each other.

"Alright then...I will give you an answer." I take a deep breath. "Kouji, I.."

The phone is snatched away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Takuya yells while he stands in front of me with my phone in his hand. He sees the caller ID and hangs up.

"You're back.." I mumble still staring at him.

"What were you going to say to Kouji? Are you planning on meeting him?!" He roars at me and I feel like a little puppy against him.

"I don't know. I was just going to tell him how I feel.."

"How you feel?" He scoffs then grabs my nose and I wince in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! You're hurting me!" I say trying to save my nose from an injury. He frowns with pouty lips but doesn't let go. He loosens up a little so it won't hurt as much. I frown and put my hand on my hips. The old time favorite position.

"Are you going to let go?" I ask with a stern tone. He smiles and my heart skips a beat. I try to remain compose.

"No." He answers with a teasing smile and puts a bit more pressure on my nose. I wince a little.

"I feel like you're going to break my nose." I mumble. "Can you please let go..."

"Nope."

"DUDE LET GO BEFORE I CUT YOUR TONGUE AND SLAP YOU WITH IT!"

He chuckles but eventually lets go. He then throws himself on the couch. I smile and sit next to him.

I suddenly remember the kiss._ Did he forget that happened?_

"Zoe...about what happened.."

_I guess not._

"What about it?"

"I don't want it to change anything..." He mumbles and I feel this huge disappointment.

"Oh." That's all I say.

"Unless, you want it to change something." He adds. I'm not sure if he said that or not. I shake my head.

"Let's pretend it never happened." I suggest. I look at him and he is looking back at me with big eyes and a stern look.

"What?" I ask. He immediately composes himself to the cool, care-free Takuya I know.

"Nothing." He says. "Fine. Let's pretend it never happened."

I am so disappointed by our decision. I honestly wanted something to change. It's crazy but I do.

There is this question in my head. _Do I like Takuya?_

I stay and think about this question for really long minutes. There is no answer beneath me. _What do I do? Do I like you Takuya?_

"Hey." He suddenly says. I turn to him. "Huh?"

"I have something I gotta show you." He says. I'm guessing he is trying to turn things back to before we kissed.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'll show you but you have to promise something.." He stands up and stares at me.

"What?"

"You must promise that you will NOT meet Kouji."

I smile and nod. "I won't."

He smiles showing perfect white rows of teeth.

"Okay then let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulls me up then drags me to his bed and pushes me on it. My cheeks turn red. He chuckles.

"Calm down. We aren't going to do anything rated M." He says and I feel my face burn in embarrassment. I kick him and he laughs. He opens the cabinet next to his bed and begins to search for something. I watch him rummage through it until he pulls out a small box. It looks like the box of an expensive watch.

"Why are you showing me that?" I ask.

He smiles and opens it. My eyes widen when I see that next to the expected black, leather watch is a very similar friendship bracelet with worn out leather that has both our initials in it.

"You kept it?"

"Why wouldn't i?"

I smile and jump from the bed to grab the bracelet.

"Do you have yours?" He asks as I play with it.

I smile. "Nope. I threw it away once we stopped talking." I wait for a reaction but it never came. I turn to look at him and he is just standing there looking speechless.

"Calm down. I'm just kidding." I said and he suddenly slouched his shoulders in tranquility. I did have mine. It was inside my small jewelry box next to my bed.

Takuya grabs the bracelet from my hand. He puts it on and admires it on his wrist. He then looks at me.

"Go and put yours on." He says. I roll my eyes but go and get mine. It still was where I last saw it and I put it on. I go back to him. He is standing, waiting.

"There." I say showing him my wrist. He smiles then grabs my hand. He intertwines his fingers with mine.

"What are you doing?" I gulp. He smiles cheekily.

"What's wrong? We're just holding hands like best friends. No need to be shy. Besides, nothing has changed between us."

"I didn't say anything." I retorted. "Stop talking nonsense." I pull my hand away from his and walk to the couch were I sit and watch television. I'm watching a drama (apparently) but I'm not putting attention to it.

Takuya is next to me and I expect him to sit on the couch normally facing the TV but instead he lays down and rests his head on my lap. I feel my cheeks reddening.

"You're blushing." He adds to my discomfort. I scoff and slap his chest.

"Get off of me." I say. He shakes his head and turns on his back so he is staring up at me.

"Nah. I like the position I'm in now." He smiles and closes his eyes.

I roll my eyes and stare down at him. I feel anxious to just tell him something but I don't. I sit and watch TV even though his presence gives me butterflies and gets me nervous.

After seven minutes he sighs and begins to speak.

"What will you do if I pinch you?" He says. His eyes are still close and his hands are resting on his stomach while his legs are casually crossed.

"I'll pinch you back." I answer.

"What will you do if I bother you?."

"I'll bother you back."

"What will you do if I smack you?"

"I'll smack you back."

"What will you do if I kick you?"

"I'll kick you back."

"What will you do if I kiss you..."

"I'll kiss you ba-"

"You what?"

"Shut up."

"You're blushing again~" he smiles and pokes my cheeks.

"Shut up Takuya!" I growl and grabbed onto his nose.

"Ouch! Let go!"

"Nope."

"Zoe-ah!"


	8. 8 Mine

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I was in the shower. As I was shampooing there was only one thing in my head: the kiss. I smiled and began to jump around. _I kissed her! I really kissed her! _I touched my lips and thought about it again_. I kissed her...yeah...I kissed her..._

The happiness and overall joy I was feeling was like nothing else. She wanted my kiss, she wasn't neglecting my feelings at all. She herself said it, she wanted my kiss. I guess I wasn't the only one feeling like this. Maybe she likes me? She probably does. I doubt she just wanted to hook up with me then stay as friends.

I smiled then frowned. _Why didn't I take my chance?_! After the kiss I totally left her to rethink my life all over again. I shouldn't have done that! I should have stayed and kissed her again and ask her out on a date. Something special just for her.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips. Was Zoe in still the dorm? Before I went to the shower, she was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. I smiled. I know it may sound stupid but I wanted to impress her. Maybe seduce her...

It's been a week since we kissed. A long ass week since I last felt her lips.

I got out of the bathroom with a poker face looking around for her. She was sitting on her bed, listening to music in the cutest yellow summer dress I have seen in my life. Her headphones were on and she just moved her head from side to side, moving along to the music.

I waited for her to look at me but she never did. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a pair of boxers then walked to the bathroom only to come out seconds later wearing it. I was shirtless and made sure I looked good before I approached her.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled. She didn't look up at me.

"Zoe-ah." I said a bit louder making my way towards the couch. She still didn't glance up. I waited for her to raise her head but she didn't. I sat on the couch and watched her from afar. I waited but apparently she had no concern on my presence. I had to do something so I did what was right. I grabbed a grape from the bowl in front of me and aimed for her.

"Target detected." I said as I shot the grape and watched it hit her on the chest, then fall inside her dress. She gasped then glanced at me then the inside of her shirt.

I watched her fumble with her clothing until she buried her hand in places I wish I could touch her. Seconds later the grape was on her hold and she furrowed her brows examining it. She looked at me and stood up. I gave her a cheeky smile. She came closer with this look of determination but it all changed when she looked fully at me. Her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip.

"Why? Why are you...naked?"

I frowned.

"I'm not naked. I'm just not wearing a shirt." I grabbed a grape and tossed it up in the air just to catch it with my mouth. I frown, it was sour and numbing. I had just brushed my teeth, so the taste was unpleasant.

I looked up at her.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" There was this hint of nervousness in her voice. I loved it! She was so cute.

"Because it's hot." I answered casually. "Besides, I just showered and I like being like this. It's my dorm, after all."

"Yeah. I could tell." She said referring to me showering. She grazed her finger on my wet shoulder. I shivered and pulled away.

"Don't touch me like that." I said pausing in between. Her touch was too much for me.

"Why?" She smirked which made my chest tighten and get all weird and stuff. This side of her was too exciting for me to take.

"No reason just don't." I clenched my jaw and pulled away. She sat next to me and I sat a bit further from her. I needed space! Her perfume was trying to intoxicate me. It was so inviting. I love it! Yet hated it at the same time.

"Are you nervous Takuya?" She asked leaning closer. "I didn't know bad boys got nervous..."

I glared at her. "I'll kiss you again! Leave me alone!"

She stiffened then sat straight facing the TV. I smiled.

"I was just joking.." She mumbled. "You threaten so extreme.."

"I was joking too. You don't have to take it so serious Zoe."

She rolled her eyes. It was already really late and even though I had taken my night shower, I still felt like something was missing.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. She shrugged. "Want to watch a movie?"

I nodded. "Sure. Which one?"

"Horror!" She yelled jumping up from her seat in excitement. I let out a teasing chuckle.

"Horror? You? Are you crazy? Last time we watched a horror movie I had to sleep over your house for the weekend."

She rolled her eyes at my answer. "That was years ago Takuya. I have grown up, it's different now."

I roll my eyes. Yeah...different my ass!

"Alright...let's go then. After this we will go to sleep, okay?" I asked grabbing a pile of the dvd's that sat under the table.

She nodded. "Alright but..."

"But what?" I asked looking at the dvd's without turning to her.

"Can you put on a shirt?" She asked. I smiled and turned to her.

"Well since you ask...nope." I smiled and went back to searching for the right movie.

"Whatever." She mumbled. I went back to her with three dvd's.

"I only have these." I mumble showing her the only horror films I had. "Pick one. I have the exorcist, the conjuring and this one that the title was ripped off but the picture is definitely something."

She frowned and bit her lip as she stared at the movies. I watch her lips. I kissed those lips a couple of days ago and I still have that amazing feeling. Even after a week I could still remember their taste and I still get a dizzy sensation. _Her kiss. Damn..._

"The one without the title is definitely out. The picture is way too scary!" She grabs the DVD and tosses it on the coffee table. I nod and wait for her other decisions.

"Let's watch the conjuring. I don't want to watch any exorcism shit." She mumbles and disposes of the exorcism one just like the other.

I proceed to set up the movie as she decides to change to something more comfortable and make some popcorn. She exits the bathroom with a tank top and a pair of thin pyjama shorts, that so happens to show her red and black laced underwear. I glare at her ass as she bends down in front of me to set up the bowl of popcorn. I can't help it. I'm a guy with hormones!

"Press play, I'm ready." She sits but then hesitates. "Oh shit! Wait!" She stands and runs to grab a blanket and pillow from her bed. I smile at her obvious regret of watching a horror film. She wraps herself up in the blanket and hides her face with a pillow.

"Are you ready now?" I ask and wait. She nods. "I think I am."

I chuckle and press play. The movie plays on our small plasma TV. I could feel her dying already and it hasn't even been 30 seconds yet. I feel her getting closer by the seconds until by the minute she is leaning her head against my shoulder with trembling eyes that are staring blankly at the movie. I can't focus on the movie because all I'm thinking is about her and our close distance. I could feel my heartbeat quickening. I'm beginning to feel anxious and I wait for her to have a close reaction but all she does is stare at the movie.

I examine her face. Her features. I want to take her beauty in my head. I want to engrave it in my mind so I never forget how she looks like even for a second. I find myself smiling at her. She is gorgeous... Why did we stop being friends? Why did she go out with Kouji and not me? Is there something Kouji has that I'm lacking in? If so, what is it? I could be a better boyfriend than Kouji! I could protect her and make her laugh 24/7. I could be all she wants and besides I deserve her more than he does. Not to mention, I know her better than I know myself and she knows everything about me. We are a match made in heaven.

"AHHH! OH MY GOSH!" I'm brought back to earth by her screams and her shivers and the way she pulls on my arm. I glance at the movie and frown. This is a pretty freaky movie. The conjuring is one of the most frightening movies I have ever seen. I should have warned her.

"That is so freaky!" She whines and covers her eyes. I sighed and try to pay more attention to the movie. As it proceeds, Zoe manages to almost climb on my back as she tries to protect herself. In the middle, she cries and screams. I pat her back and take the opportunity to wrap my arm around her. I smile at the sudden contact but she doesn't care because she is way too scared.

"Don't go in there...don't go in there!" She yells and pulls my arm to her face and squeezes it. I'm positive she left marks. "AH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THERE!"

I frown. I was scared but not scared enough to hide. I liked being scared. To jump a little once in a while. It wasn't so bad. I glanced at her. Her face was pale and she was biting her lips. I wish I could be the one doing that. I would kiss her again and claim her.

"He's behind you!" She screams and grabs my neck, kneeling on the couch and jumping up and down. "It's behind you!" She screams and covers her face just as the woman on the screen finds out about the ghost behind her. Screams are heard and I shiver. This movie is really freaky.

It's basically almost the ending. I don't know how Zoe managed to make it through. She deserves an award.

"OMG! OMG!" She yells and jumps up and down. "She's being posses and now she wants to kill her own daughter! Run April!" She screams and grabs onto my naked chest. Why does she move so much? It's cute...

"Takuya! She's trying to stab her!"

"I know.." I mumble but I can't help but smile.

She let's out screams and towards the big finish, her eyes water and she begins to gasp. "Oh god... That's so scary!"

I nod and hug her. Honestly, I'm taking advantage of the moment.

"It's ending..." She mumbles as I look at the screen. The music box begins to play in the movie but nothing appears in the mirror. I sigh and get up to take out the DVD.

"That's it." I say and yawn. I stretch and turn to her. "The movie is over. You did good, Zoe."

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asks while shivering. I nod.

"Did you?"

"Yeah.." She says but continues.

"I'm never going to watch a horror movie ever again." She says and covers herself with the blanket. I shrug.

"Let's go to bed." I check my phone and it's already midnight. Tomorrow we have no classes but I was hoping to go out and meet up friends so I want to sleep already.

"Bed?" She asks with a pout. I nod. "Yes. Bed."

"I know but...now? It's still so early!"

"Stop stalling Zoe." I say and toss myself on my bed. She frowns and jumps on hers.

"You forgot to turn off the lights." I say and she glares at me.

"You do it. I'm too scared." She mumbles and wraps herself in blankets. I sigh and get up to turn off the lights. I do, and I hear her gasp. I throw myself on my bed and throw away all the blankets. It's hot and I'm feeling stuffy. If I was alone I would probably sleep on the nude. But for now I have to deal with my clothes and at least sleep shirtless. I glance at her and smile. The moonlight gives me a good view of her bed. She wrapped herself in blankets and now she looks like a butterfly still in its cocoon. I laugh a little and she hears it.

"What's so funny?" She whispers and I shrug in the darkness. "Good night." I mumble and roll over so she's facing my naked back. After a couple of minutes, I find myself getting sleepy but before my eyes could shut, I hear her again.

"Did you hear that?" She asks._ Should I answer her?_ "Takuya! Did you hear that? Are you asleep?"

I sigh and sit up. "What?" I groan.

"Can't you hear it?" She hisses and sits up too. I chuckle seeing that she is sweaty from the heat of the blankets she has wrapped herself in.

"Zoe, I didn't hear anything." I say with my eyes getting droopy. I really want to sleep.

"Then your deaf! I could feel it..."

I sigh and lay back down. "Just sleep. It's just your imagination." I close my eyes but once again she calls on me.

"I can't sleep!" She whines. "Takuya-ah..."

"What?" I groan.

"Can I sleep with you?" My eyes suddenly widen at her question but then I think again. _No. I can't. I'm just giving myself into her._

"Just sleep." I say. "It's hot and you and me in the same bed will only make me stuffier."

She sighs and stares at the ceiling. I ignore it and close my eyes trying to fall back asleep.

"I bet Kouji would have slept with me if I told him to..."

After she said that I zoom out of my bed and jump on hers. She smiles and does a small clap. "Move aside..." I mumble and she moves to give me space in the small bed. It smells like her. I like it.

"Happy?" I ask. She giggles. "Very."

"Now, go to sleep." I say. She nods. I'm already getting hot. Her blankets are too much for me.

"Hey.." I say. "Can you get rid of the big blankets and quilts?"

She shakes her head no. "No way! I feel safe with them.."

"If you don't, I'm going back to my bed." I threaten. She sighs but takes it off and I grab it and throw it across the room.

"Why would you do that?" She growls at me. I smile. "So you don't put them on later." I answer and she sighs. I look at her and realize I made a mistake. She is wearing very revealing clothes and it has it's effects on me. I let out a couple of breaths. My heart pounds and I fondle with my fingers. From the corner of my eyes, I glance at her. She is laying on her back. Her eyes are open and she is smiling. Is she smiling because she is with me? I hope she is, because just that thought makes my stomach twist in a pleasant way. I have gotten used to the butterflies. I like them now. Well...sometimes...

"Are you sleeping?" She mumbles.

"Not yet." I answer with a gentle voice. I don't want her to think that she is a bother or anything. It's all the other way around, I want her to know how she really does make me feel.

"Wanna talk until we get tired and sleep." She says and rolls to her side. She is facing me, using her arm as support on her head.

"About what?" I ask.

"I don't know... Anything." She says. I turn to her and face her. We are so near to each other.

"Alright..." I smile and think of a good question but I don't know what to ask. "You don't seem scared anymore."

She smiles. "That's because you're here stupid."

My cheeks burn and my heart flutters. _It's because of me!_

"I have that effect on people." I smirk. She rolls her eyes and then pokes my chest.

"You must work out a lot." She mumbles. I nod.

"Did you work out with Kouji?" She asks. I frown. I hate to hear Kouji come out of her lips. I liked it when she only says my name.

"Yeah. Sometimes." I said and turned to my back. I want to sleep all of a sudden.

"I have noticed you don't like it when I mention Kouji." She says and I stiffen.

"I don't." I say and I feel her frown.

"Why not?" She asks. I sigh. "Because he is your ex."

"So?" She continues. "Airu is your ex and I don't hate her."

I look at her. "It's different." I mumble. "I just don't like Kouji. I know him well enough to know that he never deserved you."

"That doesn't matter anymore." She says. "You almost sound jealous.."

I stiffen. "I am jealous." I let those words pass by my lips and it's too late but I'm glad I let them out.

"You are?" She says. "Why?"

"I don't know." I say. "Maybe because he did things with you that I never did.."

"Oh." She frowns. "Is it because you were my best friend..."

"Not at all." I say. "You don't get what I'm trying to say."

She frowns. "What are you trying to say then?"

_That I like you. Duh!_

"Go to sleep." I say and grab her, wrapping my arms around her. I feel my bare skin touch hers and I shiver. I feel her stiffen at first but then she relaxes her body against mine. She wraps her arms around my waist and sighs.

"This is just like the old days." She mumbles. "Remember? Back then when I was scared you would sleep with me."

I nod. " I remember."

"I miss this." She smiles against my bare chest. My heartbeat quickens.

"Are you nervous?" She chuckles. "I can hear your heartbeat."

I smile. I like what she just said. "It's because you're so close." I tease. She laughs a little.

"Gross~" she mumbles with a laugh and pulls away. I laugh and grab her but she pulls away.

"The more you move away, the more I'll move forward." I said and jumped on her. I begin to tickle her sides and she bursts out into laughter. She begins to kick me and I begin to love this. I haven't played around like this in a while. I'm a college student now, am I suppose to be enjoying this?

I don't know what happens but in between our laughs and play fighting we both roll over the bed and fall on the floor. I fall on top of her. She groans because I weight a lot.

"Get off!" She says with a laugh.

"I don't want to." I say and pin her arms on top of her head.

"What are you doing?" She asks and stares at me.

"Nothing." I smile.

"Takuya, can you let me go?" She frowns with a pout.

I shake my head no. I know I weight a lot and that she is dying but it's fun to see her tortured in a playful way.

"I can't breath! Get off! Come on!"

"I can't just let you go that easily." I smile.

"Fine. What do you want?" She sighs and I feel like the luckiest man alive.

"Unlimited wishes." I say. She rolls her eyes. "That's way too much dude!" She complains.

"Fine how about 20 wishes." I suggest.

"Too much. How about five?"

I roll my eyes. "Way too little. At least ten!"

She sighs. "Five or nothing."

I feel disappointed but it could be worse. "Fine." I say and she smiles. I get off of her and she jumps on the bed.

I crawl into the mattress and yawn. "Now let's go to sleep so tomorrow I could think about my wishes."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't make me do anything bad or perverted." She says.

I feel like teasing. "Oh. Too bad. You're fucked."

She is ready to hit me across the chest but I instead grab her hand and pull her close so I'm embracing her. She gasps and by the sound of her breathing and voice, I know she's nervous.

"Takuya, what are you-"

"Sshh.." I whisper. "Go to sleep."

She relaxes and pulls herself closer to me and wraps her hand around my waist. I smile. I wish we could do this all the time. I like to cuddle with her. My heartbeat is racing. The butterflies are back. I love it. I love the fact that she is the only girl that has this effect on me. I have never felt this before. With nobody. She is special. I don't know why but she makes me feel like I have it all. I love everything she makes me feel. Like the bad Takuya is not all bad, that I'm more than just a popular guy with a reputation.

I want to make her mine and show her off to the world. Especially Kouji. I want to make him jealous and tell him straight forward that she's mine and only mine and that he can't touch her or even wish her. Because she is mine. End.

Even if in this moment we are not 'dating' of are not a 'couple' I feel like we are. We are way ahead a couple. We are basically dating but have no titles. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I want to make her mine.

"Zoe. Do you want to be my girlfri-" my words are cut by her soft snore. A loud breathing. I sigh. I should have done it sooner...

I move my face away and take in her features again. Her eyes are close and her mouth is slightly open. I lean down and press my lips against hers. Just a soft, gentle lip lock. I pull away and I feel her stir a little. I smile and go back to embracing her. Even just a little peck like that could make me see stars. I like her a lot. More than like. But it's not love yet. I'm on the edge. I'm on the edge of liking a person and falling in love with her.

I don't know what to think but I do know one thing.

Zoe Orimoto. She will be mine.


	9. 9 Tragedy

**ZOE'S POV**

I woke up around 7:30. Class will start soon and that made me sigh. I tried to move up but couldn't. Once I looked down at myself, I knew why. I was in Takuya's strong embrace. His arms wrapped around me protectively. My cheeks turned a light shade of red and I smiled. He was fast asleep and so I took advantage to take in his features and trail my hand against his cheek. He was so good looking...not to mention right now, the light reflecting from the window to his profile gave him the look of an angel. He looked so innocent and perfect. As if he was only a dream. He was on his back, eyes closed, gentle breathing and his arms wrapped around my body. I smiled getting out of his embrace and turning on my stomach. I watched him sleep and unknowingly smiled, admiring everything about him and remembering times we have shared since young.

I was so into his face at that moment that my eyes went directly to his lips. Even like this, his lips always seem to call for me...or maybe that was all in my head...

I don't know what went over me that second.

I lean in and with a fluttering heart captured his soft lips. Takuya, being the light sleeper he was, woke up just in time our lips touched. I guess I was so into it. That I didn't notice.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I was ready to push AND beat up the stranger that was kissing me but i soon stopped the violent thoughts. I recognized Zoe's scent almost immediately. My eyes fluttered close to the soft and gentle lip lock. My heart was beating fast at the realization that Zoe kissed me first. A tingling sensation took over me. _That meant she did like me? Didn't she?_

She slowly pulled away. My eyes met her emerald ones. I couldn't smile because I felt like I just went through a heart attack after she kissed me. I have kissed her before, but not like this. I didn't initiated this kiss. She did; that made it even more special. I stared up at her and she stared down at me. I had totally forgotten of last nights events. I had slept with her yesterday because she was scared? Yeah, I did. How could I forget?

"I..." She began and there was this sudden awkward atmosphere. I felt as if she wanted to leave and this sudden flashback of the future came to me. After this awkward situation she will probably leave and ignore me for a while and I'm not going to let that happen.

"Remember yesterday?" I asked sitting up. "You promised me 5 wishes?"

She smiled and sat up. "Yeah?"

"This was one of them. Waking up and you giving me a morning kiss.." I smirked and she rolled her eyes smacking my face with her palm to push me back to bed.

"Shut up." She laughed and stood up but I could see once she turned around she was blushing like never before. I chuckled. She was so cute...

I got up and before entering the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth, I passed by her and whispered in her ear, "I still got 4 wishes left."

She pushed me away and smiled. I literally hopped my way to the bathroom. I was so happy! Who wouldn't be?

**ZOE'S POV**

I cannot believe I got caught. How embarrassing! I bet he knew the whole time and just wanted to tease me! He is so evil...

And 5 wishes? I thought he was just playing about that...what the heck?! I'm so embarrassed!

"Zoeee!" His voice snapped me back to earth. I looked around. Was he calling from the bathroom?

I walked my way to the door. I could hear the shower running and him mumbling something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I waited for his response as I leaned my ear against the door.

"Pass me my towel! It's hanging by my bed!"

I sighed and made my way to his white towel that was scattered on the bottom of his bed. He was such a mess. Typical boy.

I grabbed the towel and made my way towards the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Open. I have the towel."

I really expected him to open the door just a crack but he swung the door open half way. Revealing his whole upper body. I blushed but couldn't help but stare.

"Here." I muttered handing him the towel. I stared up at his face. His hair was wet and water dripped from his head to his neck down to his chest. I followed a water droplet as it made its destination down his chest to his stomach to his-

"You better not go any further down." He smirked. I blush like a tomato. My mouth open in awe.

"You might get nosebleed." He taunted and closed the door on my face. I was paralyzed for a second, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see him further down. In fact, I didn't mind dealing with a nosebleed just for a good view of him.

I stepped back from the door and made my way to my bed. I layed down and smiled because it smelled like him. It smelled just like Takuya.

After a couple of minutes Takuya came out with the towel around his hips. I noticed he glanced at me before entering the bathroom with a set of new clothes. I couldn't help but stare in awe at his body, especially his back as he walked back.

After five minutes he came out fully dressed. White v-neck and black skinny jeans. He looked good. Too good, honestly. I stood and picked out my clothes and my towel as I watched him add a leather jacket to his look. Maybe that's why he looked like such a badboy...

It was the leather+ the face+ the attitude+ the body+ perfect+ Reputation+ the name= Takuya Kanbara, the bad boy.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. After 20 minutes I came out dressed. I wore a white dress that reached half my thigh and a pair of slip in red shoes. I topped it all off with a red jacket that I found in the back of my closet. I didn't know that I even had a red jacket but whatever. It's nice.

As I stepped into our 'living room' I expected Takuya to be in class already. But no. He was sitting on the arm of the couch. His eyes looked up at me and I stared back at him.

"You haven't left?" I asked. He sighed and stood up.

"I was waiting for you. let's go." He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Wait! My bag!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp but he stopped me.

"Here." He said pushing my black leather bag that I take to school everyday. I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and dragged me again to the elevator. We reached down the dorm lobby in three minutes and we were both greeted by our friends. There was this frown on his face as soon as he saw them. Almost immediately he let go of my hand and that upset me. He made his way to his gang of trouble makers and I made my way to Takato and Kari.

Takato is a new student. He was really nice to me when we met and we managed to hit it off as friends. Kari, I know since last year in high school.

Both our friends stared at us with awe and shock when we came out together and honestly I knew why. I could feel Takuya's friends glancing back at me and teasing Takuya, which he ended with a threat, telling them that he would hurt them if they kept teasing him.

My friends on the other hand, were just staring at me.

"What?" I ask walking away and they following.

"What's that about?" Kari asked.

"What?" I said again trying to seem oblivious about the situation.

Takato cut in. "You and Mr. Bad boy are hitting it off as I see." He smirked and I had to tip toe to smack him across the head.

"Are you guys a thing?" Kari asked. "Because if you guys are, I ship you! It's like the good girl and bad boy relationship! How romantic!"

"Oh shut up!" I said walking faster.

"Oh come on wait up!" They said in unison, walking after me.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

I watched Zoe walk with her friends. That guy she was with was getting pretty touchy with her.

"Ohhh~ look at him stare at her~" Junpei cooed. I glared at him and he chuckled before stopping the teasing.

"She's pretty cute." Tai mumbles and I shrug because even if Zoe is breathtaking to me, I don't want to make it obvious to my friends.

"Are you guys a thing?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say so I shrugged again.

"Do you like her?"

I shrugged again.

"So you don't mind if I go for her?"

"No!" I blurted out which made me feel like an idiot. The guys began to laugh and I felt myself become embarrassed.

"Shut up!" I said ignoring their comments and making my way to class.

**ZOE'S POV**

It's been a tiring day. I have a lot of homework that I needed to finish and not to mention I saw Kouji about five times today. He smiled and waved at me. He also told me that he was upset I couldn't make it to our 'date'.

As I sat on my bed and began to do my homework, the door opened and in came Takuya.

"Hey." He said throwing himself in the couch.

"Hey." I answered standing up. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm just tired."

I couldn't agree more.

"Zoe, you want to hangout toda-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Wait up!" I mumbled walking my way to the door. I opened it in a fast motion and I regret it.

_I really, really regret it._

"Hey."

"Hi." I answered. I was so stiff.

Takuya made his way next to me. "Who is it?" He asked but when he saw Kouji at the door his face just clicked into an unknown smirk. He wasn't shocked or afraid or embarrassed! He was just smirking like it was all good.

" you guys are...roommates?" Kouji said his voice with an uncertain and soft tone. It was obvious he didn't like this. He glanced at Takuya then back at me.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked. I shifted uncomfortably and grabbed onto the hem of my dress. My eyes wondered to Takuya's.

_He was jealous?_ Maybe I was just imagining things...but one thing was for sure, he was annoyed and troubled with Kouji's presence.

"what are you doing here?" Takuya said to Kouji, ignoring everything else. Kouji cleared his throat then smiled as he looked at me. I just stared back. I was so paralyzed!

"Came to hang out with Zoe..." He smiled at me. From the corner of my eyes I saw Takuya clutching his fist. He smirked. "Mind if I join you two then?" He asked. Kouji and I looked up at him. I wouldn't mind but I had a feeling Kouji would.

**10 minutes later...**

_What am I doing here?! I didn't even say yes to his proposition! This is all Takuya's fault. He accepted it! Not me! They should go on a date! Not me!_

"So..." Kouji began. I was walking between him and Takuya. "You guys are really roommates?"

"Well.."

"Yeah, we are." Takuya cut me off. I sighed.

"Since when?" Kouji was looking at me and I'm guessing the answer had to come from me but instead Takuya took the chance.

"Since the second week of school." He answered, I let out a sigh again. This was too awkward for me.

"I see." Kouji said looking straight up. "Hey Zoe." I glanced up at him but then I felt Takuya's hands brushed mine and I shivered.

"You want to go into the cafe and get something to eat?" He asked and I smiled out of courtesy. "Sure, why not?"

Just when Kouji looked away I felt Takuya pinch my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. Kouji looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and once he turned I looked at Takuya with a glare. He glared back at me and at the end he won. I guess I can't beat him in a glaring contest. His stare it's just so intimidating.

We entered the cafe.

We all decided to sit in a booth and I was going to sit next to Kouji. I really don't know why. I guess I was used to sitting next to him. I made my way to his side but then Takuya grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side. I fell on his lap and that made Kouji perk up and glare at him. My cheeks reddened. What's up with those two?

I pulled away from Takuya and sat down next to him. He smiled content that I managed to be beside him.

"Who wants to order?" I asked.

"You do it Takuya." Kouji smiled. Takuya frowns.

"Why would I?" He glared. "You do it. I'll just wait here with Zoe. Go."

Kouji glared. I was so confused for a second but as I thought of a solution I just stood up. "I'll order." I said. "Wait here."

I stood up and made my way to order. The worker was a female, short and plum.

"Umm...can I have one of these for last." I said once I finished ordering. She nodded and I waited for the smoothies to be given to me. I glanced back at the guys. They were just staring at me. Literally glaring. What the hell is wrong with them?

"Your order is ready." I turned to look at the woman after five minutes. I took a look at the smoothies. I smiled and made my way towards the booth. The guys watched my steps. Why were they acting like this? It's creeping me out...

"Here." I said placing the smoothies to its owners. "I ordered your favorites." I mumbled sitting down and placing some napkins in the center of the table.

"You still remember..." Kouji smiled at me. Takuya rolled his eyes. And I chuckled because he looked adorable when he was annoyed.

"This is my favorite too." Takuya smiled. "It's good that you haven't forgotten, even after eighteen years."

Kouji choked on his smoothie and we both looked at him. Takuya smirked and I grabbed some napkins to help Kouji but as my hands were about to wipe away the smoothie from his lips, Takuya grabbed my wrist. He stood up and snatched the napkins from me.

"What the-" I watched him wipe away Kouji's mouth. Kouji just glared daggers at him.

Takuya smiled sitting down again and taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Thanks. Takuya." Kouji muttered in a dead tone.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked glancing back and forth at them. To my not so surprise they both ignored my question.

"What do you mean when you say 18 years?" Kouji asked.

Takuya smiled. "Me and Zoe have known each other when we were babies. We were raised together since elementary. "

I nodded in agreement. I watch Kouji bite his lip, that habit he would do when he was troubled or angry about something. I smiled. _Was he jealous?_

"How come you didn't tell me?" He looked at me. "Besides, since last year...all those years in high school, you and Takuya never talked!"

"We sort of stopped talking for a while." Takuya answered. "Which I totally regret."

I smiled at him. "I regret that too.."

"Yeah, yeah.." Kouji cut in. We both glanced at him.

"Zoe, I wanted to spend some time with you but at the end Takuya ended cockblocking..."

"I'm not cockblocking!" Takuya stood and I slapped his thigh to sit him down.

"We are in public!" I hissed. Takuya rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" I said hurrying the subject. I needed to get back at the dorm. I had homework!

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I miss you, Zoe." It was sincere. If he had told me this before I met Takuya as my roommate, those words would have made my hear skip a beat and I would have hopped onto Kouji and kissed him but not now. Takuya had a greater effect on me than Kouji's sweet words. I felt nothing towards Kouji that could be called attraction. It was all just nice words that made me smile but they didn't make my heart flutter or my brain turn into blob, unlike Takuya. When Takuya talked to me, I was all ears. Just a brush against my skin and I would feel butterflies and shivers.

_I like Takuya. A lot._

"Zoe, I miss you more than you think. Us breaking up was a mistake.."

I didn't know what to think or what to say when those words slipped pass his lips. but then I felt Takuya's hands slip into mine, our fingers intertwining under the table and the answer was as clear as water.

"I'm sorry." I said. My voice was in control and I liked that. I was confident and sure and I don't know if it was because I meant it or because Takuya's hands were bringing that effect into me.

"I truly am sorry." I continued. "You were a great boyfriend to me. In fact, if I had the choice to forget you, I wouldn't. Because the memories I spent with you were amazing."

I felt Takuya squeeze my hand and once glance at him, I knew he was jealous and was trying to calm down.

"Kouji, I really liked you but before. Now I want to move on.." I smiled. "But I would love to have you as a friend...that is, if you want..."

Kouji frowns and then stares into blank space before he looks up at me. Then he glances at Takuya then at me. He smiles and it does not seem sincere. More like a forced smile. I know he's upset, he's upset because he didn't get what he wants.

He stands. And I follow which alerts Takuya and he follows too. He let's go of my hand but I don't mind. At least not this time...

I expected Kouji to walk out of there mad or happy, I still expected him to leave and he did but after he walked to me and hugged me. I was going to push him away but I didn't mind his hug. It was...nice.

He kept me in his arms for a while before whispering words into my ear. "I would love to be your friend as long as that requires us to hang out. That still doesn't mean I'm giving up on you, not until you find somebody else.."

I held my breath and he let go of me. He walked to Takuya, said something to his ear that I couldn't recall and then walked out of the cafe. I glanced back at his smoothie then at Takuya who seemed enrage and furious.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me then softened. It suddenly reminded me of the time back in high school when he was angry and I was standing in front of the library's exit but he didn't push me or anything. His eyes softened to me and he asked me nicely to move out of the way. Was that the moment I realized I liked Takuya?

I don't know...I like him now, though. But I'm still curious.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

"I just wanted to spend sometime with you. I miss you, Zoe." his words made me so mad. _Who did he think he is, asking Zoe back like she is some kind of toy?_ "Zoe, I miss you more than you think. Us breaking up was a mistake.." He continued to speak and I continued to engage in fury. Zoe was .

_And yes breaking up with her was a mistake! Any person on its right mind would know that. But bummer! Kouji was stupid enough to let go of such a precious girl. Of course it's bad for him but great for me because now she is mine._

I thought Zoe would laugh it off and then tell him that they would never happen again and that she had someone else in her heart a.k.a me. She needed to set the table straight and let him know that NOW SHE IS PERFECTLY HAPPY WITHOUT HIM. But she didn't. She stayed quiet and I got anxious. Was she planning on giving him a chance? While I was right next to her? Why was she thinking about that is taking so much time?

I bit my lip and felt my heart beating faster than usual. _Was she thinking of giving him a chance? She shouldn't. I thought she liked me. I thought._

Anxiety was all over me and the thought of her being with Kouji was heart breaking to me. I'd rather die than see them kissing or hugging again.

I guess I was so desperate at the thought of her choosing Kouji that my hand automatically found hers. I wanted to feel her and beg her, remind her that I was there and that I liked her. I thought for a second of how pathetic I looked but I didn't care. I liked her. Too much to let her go.

"I'm sorry." She let those words slipped pass her lips and into Kouji's ears. I smiled in relief but I couldn't help but feel jealous at her next words.

"I truly am sorry." She continued. "You were a great boyfriend to me. In fact, if I had the choice to forget you, I wouldn't. Because the memories I spent with you were amazing." She stopped and smiled.

"Kouji, I really liked you but before. Now I want to move on.." She smiles and I glare at Kouji. "But I would love to have you as a friend...that is, if you want..."

I don't want them to be friends! But it's better than her being with him. Kouji seems upset at first as he frowns and stares into the table then glances at me then back at Zoe. He stands and I smile. He gives up, I'm guessing. But I'm wrong. He stands and Zoe follows. I'm alarmed by this so I do the same. I follow but I let go of her hand. She needs to know that I would be behind her this whole time. And I will.

I expect Kouji to say bye and walk away but no. He hugs her. He hugs my girl. He hugs Zoe and says something into her ears. I feel myself become angry at this. Once again I wonder, who does he think he is? _Does he want to die?_

I proceed to get ready to push him away and then punch him in the face but he separates first and I calm down. But I can't help but feel curious about his words. He left Zoe flustered and shocked. Now I really hope he leaves but he still doesn't. He makes his way towards me and I see that hurt faint smile on his lips. He leans into the side of my face. "I haven't given up on her yet. Don't be too happy."

I stiffen and I clutch my fist. Let the anger pass Takuya. I tell myself. Zoe is watching and I would hate to disappoint her.

Kouji leaves and I could see that smirk playing on his lips.

"What's wrong?" She says and I suddenly softened to her. She is some sort of medication to calm me down. Like those anxiety pills.

I smile and notice she is just staring at me and I wonder, what is she thinking?

But I don't need to ask, because she tells me.

"Back in high school." She says. "That day you were in a fight with Airu in the library and I was in front of the exit..." She sighs. "What made you calm down? Why didn't you scream at me or push me?"

She waits for my answer and I'm shocked she remembers that day. I would probably shrug it off but I can't.

"Because I liked you." I say. "I have liked you this whole time. As a best friend and as more as a best friend. I have liked you all along...you just never knew."

It feels good to let it out of my chest. I just confessed to her. _It does feel great._

She smiles and walks pass me in happy steps. I look at her. _What the heck?! I just told her how I felt and she ignores me?!_ I slap some money onto our table and leave.

"Wait!" I chase after her. She ignores me but I could still see that smile playing on her lips. She crosses the campus and into the parking lot.

"Aren't you going to give me an answer?!" I yell after her. She waves her hands.

"Later!" She screams out.

"But I want an answer now!" I scream out.

She finally turns around and is serious. "I need to think about it.." She mumbles. "Give me time okay? I need to proceed this..." She looks up at the sky. "It's getting really dark Takuya."

I nod. We are breaking curfew. In 30 minutes we are suppose to go back to the dorms. But I can't. Not until I have an answer from her.

**ZOE'S POV**

I glance at Takuya. He somehow looks so pitiful. But I can't give him an answer yet. I need to think this through._ What will change after I accept his confession?_

I think but then a bigger thought comes to my mind. He likes me! He really likes me! Butterflies appear in my stomach and I smile like an idiot. I turn back around heading to the other side of the parking lot. I want to ignore him for a while. I can't go to the dorm because we live together, not to mention we will get screamed at for being late and breaking campus's curfew.

I keep walking and he is still behind me.

"Zoe-ah!" I hear him yell. A car passes by me so fast I thought I was going to get hit. But then something horrible happens. I turn around fast and then I see it. Takuya getting hit by the car. I'm paralyzed and I don't know what to do. How did this happen so fast? My brain is trying to proceed what to do. But before it can figure it out my heart beats my brain to it. I run and without realizing it, I begin to cry. I lost Takuya, forever!

I run to him, tears crawling out of my eyes.


	10. 10 Jealousy

**ZOE'S POV**

I have never ran that fast but I don't care. I scream his name when I get there and the driver of the car is still in step one. He's paralyzed and just sits there.

I bend down and see Takuya laying on the floor, grabbing the sides of his stomach. He curses and I cry harder. I bend down, glad he is alive. I can't stop crying.

"You're okay?" I mumble and check over him. I expect him to be crying after the painful hit but no. Takuya is a bad boy so he instead sits up.

"Imma break your face!" He yells at the driver of the car and tries to stand up but I grab onto him.

"Takuya!" I yell trying to calm him down. He's bleeding somewhere on his head and the side of his hand. Why isn't he crying?

"Wait up! Imma kill you!" He screams at the driver. "Are you crazy?! You could have killed me!"

I let out sighs of relief and Takuya stands up. I follow. Takuya is ready to beat the driver up which to me looks like a student.

"Imma bust your face!" He threatens and I tell him to calm down.

He finally looks at me and I can't help but cry once I see the blood dripping from his face. He stares at me and once again he softens.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He leans in and wipes the tears from my face. I cry harder.

"You're bleeding!" I say and he frowns, reaching with his hand and touching the blood. He then frowns and looks at me.

"It's okay...it's just a scratch." He smiles. I cry harder because I know he is in pain. He has to be. He just got hit by a car! Who wouldn't be in pain?!

"Let's go." He mumbles. "There is a nursery at the dorms." He grabs my hand and I calm down. Why isn't he panicking? Doesn't he feel pain?

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask as we make our way towards the dorm.

"I'm okay. I just have a small headache." He smiles to reassure me that he is okay. I nod and feel better.

As we reach the dorm, Mr. Jung is already waiting there. Waiting to give late students a warning or a punishment. He has a flashlight in his hands to see trespassers in the dark that are sorrounding us.

He smirks as he sees us and apparently doesn't see Takuya bleeding because it's dark. He skips the sugar coding and goes straight to bitching us out.

"What do you think you're doing! It's 20 minutes after curfew!" He screams. Takuya rolls his eyes.

"How dare you be late! You guys have a lot of explaining to do! Why are you late?!" He screams.

I'm about to butt in but Takuya has a more clever explanation.

"Don't worry about me..." He says. "I JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR! No big deal.."

I chuckle a little and Mr. Jung turns on the flashlight and points it at Takuya's face. He gasps and turns pale.

"Oh my god! How did this happen?!" He screeches and pulls Takuya inside in urgency. Five minutes later Takuya is in the nursery waiting to be treated. I fondle with my fingers and he watches me attentively.

The nurse comes in but she is not a real nurse. She's a pretty, tall and cute girl with a lab coat. I frown and burn inside as Takuya stares at her. She smiles at his presence. I see what you did there...bitch!

"Hey.." She grins at him then glances at me but ignores me. Takuya smiles back. "Hey." He answers.

I frown. What the heck!

"So what are you doing here?" The pretty girl asks. I frown again. Hello bitch! The kid is bleeding! He obviously needs help! Or are you blind?!

"Well...obviously.." I say and scan him with my hands signaling the obvious medical need. She nods and looks at Takuya.

"Sit down here.." She points at the hospital cot. It's a small bed.

Takuya stands up from the chair and sits on the cot. I stand and watch with hawk eyes as the girl smiles at Takuya. What's up with her? Never seen a guy before?

"My name is Miyun." She smiles. "I'm an intern right now so I'm sorry if I do something wrong." She says as she looks for something in a cabinet.

I roll my eyes. Nobody cares about your name!

Takuya smiles. "It's fine." He says. "A couple of bandages would be good."

She nods. "Still, I need to do the whole process." She says. "Do you mind taking off your shirt?"

My jaw drops. She is totally taking advantage of the situation. Takuya, of course, doesn't even hesitate. He gets rid of his bleeding shirt in seconds after disposing of his leather jacket. I frown and bite my lip in annoyance. I glance at Miyun, the so called nurse. She is blushing and admiring his body.

"Can you hurry?" I say. Takuya smiles at me and I look away because it's not a normal smile it's a teasing smile.

"Oh, sorry." Miyun states. "You have a nice body, I was distracted."

"What a flirt.." I whisper to myself.

Takuya smiles at me the whole time. Miyun uses a stethoscope and I watch in fury as she roams her hands around his chest more than she should.

"You're taking way too long..." I mumble and I hear her scoff. After a ten minute check up, or checking out Takuya(more likely) she finally calls the doctor. He is a tall old guy.

He checks on Takuya and at the end says he needs some small stitches. He nods and for 30 minutes i waited and watched him get stitches which to my conclusions are extremely painful to get but Takuya just says "ow." once in a while. Is this kid made out of iron? Doesn't he feel any pain?

"And done!" The doctor says.

Takuya nods and I see the small stitches on the side of his forehead. I smile. He seems okay now. Miyun smiles too.

"You are so brave! You didn't even scream once." She fangirls and smiles. I mentally kick her in the face and punch her in the throat; in reality, however, I glare.

"Now you're set to go young man. Just let Miyun bandage you're hand and inform you about your injury." The doctor says.

Takuya nods and he stares at his hands as Miyun bandages them nicely and slow. I wait. Am I invisible?

After she's done she sits next to Takuya in the cot, which is totally unprofessional in her part.

"So...Takuya, right?" She smiles. He nods.

"Well to begin the cuts were not serious but you did hurt your sides a little. A bruise will probably appear by tomorrow. You will have a bit of pain but I will recommend you some pills. The stitches will be off in about two weeks so don't worry about that just make sure you're careful when you shower."

Takuya nods. "Alright."

"Is that all?" I cut in. Miyun continues. "If you need any help I'll be here. It's always my turn in the nursery at night so don't be afraid to pass by sometime." She says it with a flirty annoying tone and I'm sure Takuya notices too because one of his brows raises.

"Let's go Takuya." I mutter. Before I drag him out, Miyun hands him a paper with his prescription.

We are already outside waiting for the elevator to go to our dorm. I snatch the paper from him as Takuya begins to wonder if he should or should not put on a shirt.

The so call prescription does not only have the pills recommended for his anticipated pain but it also has an unknown number with Miyun's name under it. I scoff at her boldness. Like Takuya would go for her...

"She put her number in there?" He says as he snatches the paper away from me. I look at him. He decided not to put on his shirt. I don't mind...when we are not in public.

"Yeah. She did." I scoff and cross my arms. "Isn't she too bold?" I ask in disguise.

Takuya smiles. "Yeah she is very straightforward. I like that." He smirks. I roll my eyes and snatch the paper before ripping out the part with her phone number and tossing it onto the floor before we enter the elevator.

The door closes and Takuya chuckles. "I'm just kidding." He says. "You don't need to get so jealous."

I roll my eyes. Was I being jealous? Was I?!

"Jealous? Puh-lease! I'm not jealous!"

"Cute." He smiles and pinches my cheek.

The elevator opens and to my shock there are about a dozen girls waiting with their back to us. My eyes widened.

"Finally! What took you so long! We have a sleepover downstairs-" the girl stops talking and looks at Takuya. All the girls stare at the shirtless Takuya and I roll my eyes, pulling his hand and making our way to our dorm. What's wrong with these females in our school? Never seen abs before?!

"Wow. Your jealousy is shocking. Are you always this pushy when you're jealous?" Takuya asks as I tried to open the door to our dorm so the girls will stop staring at his naked torso.

"IM NOT JEALOUS!" I yell and the girls glare at me. Takuya chuckles. I drop the keys and I become frustrated.

"Calm down." He says and then grunts. I look at him. "Are you okay?" I worry. He nods.

"I'm okay just the pain is appearing and it's not pretty. Just open the door okay?"

I nod and pick up the key and put it in the keyhole. I twist the knob and we are both greeted by the warmth of our dorm. We both walk in and almost immediately Takuya grabs a towel.

"I'm going in the shower. The dry blood feels disgusting on my face." He muttered and rushes to the bathroom after he grabs a pair of what I assume underwear and black sweatpants.

"Don't ruin your stitches!" I scream as he enters the bathroom.

"I won't!" He screams back.

I smile and take out my pyjama. After Takuya I plan to shower.

After 20 minutes I enter the shower and Takuya lays on the bed and begins to listen to music. I take my time showering and I keep smiling like an idiot.

1) because Takuya did not die today. 2) he confessed to me. 3) I'm happy.

I get out of the shower and put on my yoga pants and a tank top.

I would usually go without a bra but right now that's not an option. I'm living with a boy, for gods sake.

I get out of the shower and Takuya is sitting up in his bed. He looks at me.

"So..." He smiles. "What about an answer?"

Oh god! I almost forgot about that.

"An answer?"

"Yeah." He mutters. "I want an answer now.."

"I still need time Takuya. I don't know I'm just nervous.." I confess and he nods.

"I want to use one of my wishes now." He says and my stomach flutters.

"You do?" I ask. "Fine. What is it?"

He smiles. "Come here." He pats the spot next to him on the bed.

"What is it?" I ask and wait for his reply. He smiles. "A kiss.."

I almost choke on my own saliva. How can he just say it like that, I would like it better if he stole the kiss from me not ask for one.

"A kiss?" I ask sounding more like a choke out whisper.

"Yeah." He says as if the most normal thing ever.

"Umm..." I try to protest but he begins to lean onto me. I gasp when our lips meet but I can't help but be stiff. He is such a tease!

"Calm down." He mutters and his hands find my waist.

"Takuya.." I try to stop but he is too much of a good kisser and his tongue brushes against my lower lip and I'm far away from stopping this heated make out session.

"It's my wish." He says between kisses. This time I am way too far off and I melt into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and slowly push him against the bed until my body is against his. I don't know where I got such courage to do that. Maybe it's my hormones.

The kiss is gentle though. As if he was afraid to break me. his lips and breath, warm and feather-soft, are so tender. He puts his hand on the base of my back as his mouth reverently explored mine.

I wanted him to never stop kissing me. I wanted to feel more of him. The room spun around me. I clung to him and my hands wanted to grab him more tightly, my kiss wanted only to open to him more fully.

"Zoe.." His voice was husky and hot against my lips. I hadn't had enough of him. My quickened pulse emboldened me, and I leaned down to kiss him again. My body on top of his. I didn't kiss him gentle as he had kissed me, but full of desire for him, and he kissed me back just like that. He turned me around and now he was on top of me. The weighed of him pressed me down against his mattress, and my big chest flattened underneath him, and I groaned as he kissed me again, this time with the intensity I yearned for so badly.

His hands slipped inside my tank top and rested at my hip bone.

"Takuya..." I moaned.

"Do you want to?" He asks his voice deep and raspy.

"Yeah.." My body was speaking and my mind was turned into blob.

"Are you sure?" He says and stares deeply into my eyes.

I nod. "Let's make this another wish, okay?"

He smiles and I follow before capturing his lips again but he separates again.

"What wrong?" I ask. He smiles. "Answer me now. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smile and kiss him. "Hell yeah." Then I capture his lips again and he smiles against the kiss and I flip him around and now I'm the one dominating him.


	11. Ex-Boyfriend

**Takuya's POV**

I wake up thinking it's all a dream but it's not. Zoe is in my arms and she's sleeping with me. And we kissed and she's my girlfriend. And she tastes so good!

I smile and poke her cheeks trying to wake her up since we have to get ready for school. I have classes today, the easiest ones by luck.

She budges and frowns. Her cute little nose wrinkling in confusion yet annoyance. I giggle.

"Wake up~" I smile caressing her cheeks. She yawns and pushes me away then turns on her back. I frown. "Leave me alone~ I want to sleep some more~" she mumbles on her sleep. I chuckle at her words.

I stand up and check the time. We have 47 minutes left before classes.

"Fine. If you want it this way." I say and sit next to her. I smile and lean in her ear, "Remember yesterday? You're my girlfriend now, Zoe." I smile. Her eyes shoot open and I chuckle. "And you tasted so good~"

Suddenly she sits up and untangles the blanket away from her. "I'm going to take a shower." She says and stands up. I smile.

"Wait." I say and she turns around confused.

I smile and turn my face to the side before I point at my cheek. "I want a morning kiss." I smile. She blushes and looks around the room before rapidly leaning down and kissing my cheek. I chuckle and she blushes.

And just watches me.

"Aren't you going to the shower?" I say. "Or do you want to shower together?" I smile cheekily. She blushes harder and threatens me with her fist. I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm going now." She says and jumps her way to the bathroom.

I lay back down and think. Zoe Orimoto is my girlfriend. My best friend. My dorm mate. My trustee. My lover. My one and only. My everything. I blush like an idiot realizing of what I'm thinking.

I stand up and begin to do the beds and clean up around. I find her panties behind the bed and I smirk. I toss them into my bed. I don't know why. I just feel like they belong there...her bra I keep in my hand as I clean around. I want to tease her later.

I fix the beds and when she is out of the bathroom she looks beautiful and ready. She looks like a fresh blooming flower in spring.

"Your turn." She smiles and tosses me a towel. But she then sees her bra in my hand.

"The hell!" She snatches it away and I laugh.

"Don't touch that. It's embarrassing~" she blushes and I pinch her cheeks and kiss her lightly on the lips before I go to take a shower. I do it in a rush but I find myself clean and fresh. I dress up in the bathroom and brush my teeth repeatedly.

She is waiting for me at the door. I smile and she answers back by grinning widely.

"Let's go." She smiles. I nod. As we pass the door outside, I grab her hand and she gasps.

"What?" I ask. "You're my girlfriend."

She blushes and holds my hand tighter. We walk hand in hand and this time I don't worry about how fast by heart beat is going or how much my hands are shaking or are sweating because of her. I want her to know that; unlike before. Before I was scared of her finding out my real feelings but now, I'm not afraid. I want to claim her and this is enough to tell people she belongs to me. We stop in the elevator and chat about class. As the door opens a familiar face comes into view.

Kouji smiles as he sees us but then he glances at out hands and frowns.

"Umm...what do you think you're doing?" He growls at me. "You can't just hold her hand like that!"

I frown. "Why not? Is it wrong holding the hand of my girlfriend?"

He pauses and then his mouth forms into a thin line.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"What?" that is all he says. Kouji looks shocked but I still don't feel any regret or pity towards him.

"Takuya is my boyfriend." I say. He frowns and then sighs. I glance at Jimin who is just staring at Kouji. No harsh faces just a blank expression.

"Since when.." Kouji trails off with furrow eyebrows. He doesn't seem hurt just annoyed. Like when you find out some guy cheated on a game of cards and that is why you lost.

"I asked her out yesterday and she said yes." Takuya answers. "The rest is for us to know only." he smiles and walks to the elevator, pulling me with him.

"Wait!" Kouji suddenly calls out and enters the elevator with us then he presses the button to the first floor. Silence fills the elevator and just a drop of awkwardness. The door opens a minute later and we three walk out. My hand still intertwined with Takuya's.

"Hold up." Kouji says again and we both stop walking and turn around to meet his gaze. Kouji doesn't look at me, he looks directly at Takuya.

"What?" Takuya asks a little irritated. I squeeze his hand and he sighs, his shoulders falling down as if he has been defeated, but he hasn't.

"Tell me Takuya..why did you ask Zoe out?" Kouji says and crosses his arms over his chest as if he had won an argument. Takuya frowns and just stares waiting to hear the other side of the story but nothing else leaves Kouji's lips. I frown. I feel confused and irritated.

"What?" Takuya asks again. He glances at me then at Kouji.

"Why did you ask her out?" Kouji repeats. "Do you really like her or..did you ask her out to prove something to me?"

"Huh?" Takuya and I say in unison. Kouji chuckles and steps forward.

"You heard me, did you just want to take her away from me? You heard me talking a lot about how I wanted her back but instead you took her from my grasp and suddenly she is yours!" his voice rises but then he calms down and sighs. "Answer me.."

I look at Takuya. He frowns and then lets go of my hand. He steps forward and now I know they are less than a feet apart. I follow and grab his arm. "Lets go.." he looks at me and smiles to reassure me that he isn't going to do anything stupid. I sigh and let him be.

"I am sorry. I know you wanted her back and I wanted to help you to get her back...that was of course at the beginning." I am surprised by Takuya's words. He wanted to hook Kouji and me back up?! What!?

"But then..I realize that I missed her, she was my best friend back then and the only person I had when I was younger. She would always be by my side and then we separated and I really missed her. I thought that if I had a chance to get her back, I would take it. But then I realized that I liked her more than just a friend...but the big problem was that she was your girlfriend at that time. I couldn't get near her but then you guys broke up. I never though she would be my roommate and I never thought I would like her as much as I like her now." Takuya stops talking and glances at me. He smiles and holds my hand. I smile back and then we both glance at Kouji who is as surprised and flustered as me.

"I truly am sorry. " Takuya says. "I was never a selfish kind of guy, but today I guess I have no option but to be selfish." he pauses and sighs. " I don't care if you are in pain or not but there is no way I am giving up on Zoe. I really like her. I don't care if you give up on her now or try to get her back but just because you chase after her it doesn't mean I am letting her go, it just means that I will hold onto her tighter and fight for her twice as much as you..." he smiles and then puts his arm around my shoulder. "Now if you will excuse us, we don't want to be late for class. You shouldn't either..I heard Mr. Jung is giving out detention." he flashes his smile one last time before he turns us around and we begin walking. I am amazed by his words.

I never turn around once to check up on Kouji but as we exit the building, I see Kouji's friends are waiting for him and they glance at me and Takuya in horror as if they have never thought something like this was possible. I smile and Takuya laughs.

"What are you looking at?" I say. His friends are startled. We keep walking. Takuya looks at me.

"Woah..since when is Mrs. Good-Girl like that?" Takuya says. "Are you not afraid those guys will gang up on you and murder you or something?"

I shrug and smile. "I guess you are rubbing off on me..and why would I be scared of them when I am dating the worst gangster in Shibuya?"

Takuya frowns. "I am not a gangster!" he protests and I laugh. "Don't worry Takuya, denial is the first step in reconciliation."

He frowns. "You will get punished for that later.."

I smile and wink at him. "I wouldn't mind.." he stops walking and stares at me. "Is this a new side of Zoe Orimoto that I have never seen?"

"I guess so." I smirk. "Why so surprised? I should have told you that there is another side of me that you don't know..."

He raises a brow in amusement. "A naughty side?" I shrug and keep walking.

"Hey wait up!" he calls out and runs towards me.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

After I dropped Zoe off at her first class this morning, I went to mine. I really didn't want to go to class but she threatened me. I guess going to college is more of a privilege and I should take it. Class was boring and I was shocked that they actually gave us homework. My father had said that I needed to get a degree on something and then I had to work for his company. I don't mind. It doesn't seem so bad. After he got back from the States I hadn't seen him. I can barely remember how he looks like...I visited him during summer and it was nice to catch up but when I heard he came to Japan a week ago, I just took it for granted. I guess I should pay him a visit sometime. My mom on the other hand left home. She is on a vacation somewhere. I just wished she had told me she was leaving. I knew she was going through a hard time at home with me and all but she didn't have to leave. I hope she is doing okay. I hope she stops drinking too.

As I sit on my last class and wait for the instructor to write or tell us our assignment, my mind drifts to way before when me and Zoe were friends and then to when we stopped being friends. I was going through some difficult times at home. Now that I think about it, I forced myself to grow up but not in the good way. All I did was causing trouble and doing things a teenager shouldn't be doing. That is how we drifted apart. She would ask me if everything was okay. She wanted to know about me and help me but I refused. I screamed at her once.

_"Get away! I do not want to tell you anything! Even if I did, you wouldn't understand!"_

_she cried but stomped away angrily. She tried talking to me again but once again I ignored her, after that she never wanted to see me or talk to me. She stopped following me around, stopped wearing our best friend bracelet and never looked at me. 1,2,3, and then boom! We were strangers and made new friends._

_The year went by fast and then came summer. She changed. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She entered high school like a woman. I couldn't recognize her but when I did...it didn't matter. She didn't want to be my friend anymore._

"THE CLASS IS DISMISSED!" those words cut me right off of my state of mind and I scattered my stuff from my table to my bag and scurried out of class. My phone buzzed in my pocket. A text message greeted my sight.

I have to go work in the library with a friend. I will meet with you at the dorm. Buy some food, too!

I frown and send Zoe a text back.

a FEMALE friend, right?

Then I clicked send.

Yes, dad. A female friend.

I smiled.

Better be!

I put my phone in my pocket and walked my way to the school's food court. I was starving. I entered and sat down, searched the menu and ordered. I was humming along to a beat "Zoe is mine" and repeated it. Over and over again. I pulled out my phone and decided to tell the guys to cancel the plans for tomorrow. I guess guys night out is really out. I should spend that time with Zoe.

"Can I sit down?" I looked up and saw Kouji standing tall in front of me. I frowned and looked around the empty eatery. Then back at him.

"There are other empty seats around, so why not go..."

"Takuya-ah." he cuts me off. "I want to talk to you."

I sigh and sit up. Kouji sits across from me.

"What?" I ask.

He fondles with his fingers. " I am sorry." he says. " I shouldn't have acted like that earlier."

I frown. "And..?"

"That is it. I just wanted to say sorry." he says. I would have laughed but I know exactly how it feels. Just like when he was the one dating her.

"Don't be." I said. "I had fault in this too."

"Do you really like her?" he suddenly blurts out. I don't even have to think. I nod my head.

" A lot." I add. " you probably don't believe me, do you?"

"Not at all, actually." he smiles. I chuckle and run a hand through my hair.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not because I do." I say and Kouji looks up at me. He stares and waits for more words.

"I really do like her. More than like, honestly. I want you to stop asking yourself if I like her, because I do. I am not even lying right now.."

"Seriously?"

I nod.

He frowns. "That is so rare.."

"What is rare?" I ask.

"That you like Zoe.." he says. I frown and gape at him. Excuse me? What is so bad about Zoe?!

I guess he notices my face because he puts his hands up in defense.

"Not like that!" he says. "What I mean, I didn't think you liked those type of girls. Zoe is mature and innocent and really stabled. She doesn't seem like the type of girl you would fall into. You dated Airu for god's sake!"

I frown and then shrug. "I always liked Zoe and she is mature, just not always. She is innocent but can be naughty, she is stable but can be a klutz. She is Zoe and trust me, she is perfect the way she is now." I say. "I know a lot fo things about her and with me she can be her true self, more than with anybody else. I know a side of her that she doesn't show just anybody...I like everything about her. I always have."

Kouji stares at me in surprise. "You really do like her, huh?"

I nod agin. "Obviously."

"Why didn't you try to take her away when I was dating her, if you say you like her so much?"

"For that same reason..because you were dating her. I couldn't touch her when she already belonged to somebody else."

Kouji just looks down at his hands. There is a long minute of silence and then the food comes. I don't look at it, though. Even if I am starving. I wait for him to say something, because it looks like he wants to say something but he is debating whether to say it or not. Two minutes pass by and then he looks at me.

"You are right." he says. "You couldn't take her away from me because she was mine at that time. And it is wrong to have touched Zoe when she belonged to somebody else.."

I frown. This argument is suddenly invalid.

"That is why I am backing off." never mind..

"Huh?" I say surprised.

"You did the same thing..I cannot touch her now because she belongs to you." he pauses while I smile like an idiot. "I will back off, like a good friend."

_Friend?_

"Thanks.."I say. He smirks.

"But..that still doesn't mean that I won't go after her when you let her go."

I growl at him. "And who the fuck says I am letting her go?!"

"Calm down, bad boy." he laughs. "I was just saying.." I roll my eyes and he stands up. Something about this amazing talk doesn't feel right.

"hey.."I say before he walks out. Kouji turns around. "Huh?"

"You want to eat with me?" I ask. He smiles. "Are you asking me on a date?"

I roll my eyes. "I guess so.."

He smiles and sits down again. "I thought you would never ask!"

Ten seconds later we find ourselves ordering more food and devouring anything on our plates. We haven't even finished eating but we are debating on who is going to pay.

"The current boyfriend should pay." he says. I frown.

"I think the future dead corpse should pay." I say. He smirks. "Fine, how about we split the bill in half?"

I nod. "Alright."

"How about after this we go play basketball?" he offers. I think about it.

" I can't sorry, I have to pick up my beautiful girlfriend from the library."

He frowns and rolls his eyes. "You are a bitch." I smile and wink. "Well..I am a bad boy you know.."

"Oh, I think I just vomited a little in my mouth.."


	12. Teasing Takuya

A week later...

**ZOE'S POV**

It was time for school. We had twenty minutes before we had to go to class.

And yes, Takuya and I were still a couple. It wasn't strange. I guess I really wished for us to be together for a long time because now that I have him, I realized how much I wanted him. I'm happier than I would have thought.

My friends on the other hand are taking a bit longer to get used to me dating the bad boy. When I told them, they wouldn't believe it. They said I was too inexperience for him, which annoyed me. Anyway, they didn't believe me, said I was losing my mind but then Takuya came to pick me up from the library last week and suddenly their words crumbled down. They were wide-eyed and shocked. They didn't speak and this made the introduction a bit awkward. They just stared at him as if he was some kind of alien or something. I knew Takuya was uncomfortable too, I sort of felt bad. I knew he didn't like people like my friends because he thought they were boring and very judging, which is sort of true (the judging part not the boring part) it took a couple of words to slice through the quiet atmosphere. Takuya introduced himself and it ended with him saying something funny about his highschool days and me waving them bye.

Once we were out of sight he started screaming at me, saying "why didn't you give me a heads up? I wasn't ready to meet your friends."

I thought it was absolutely adorable. Then I got worried. Does that mean I have to meet his friends? I really don't want to. They scare me.

"Lets go..." Takuya's voice broke my thoughts. I smiled and stood up, following him out the door like a puppy behind his owner. That was until his hand grabbed mine and our fingers intertwined. I felt goose bumps rise up my skin. It was amazing, the fact that even now I still get these small little effects with him.

As we enter the hallway people stare at us in amazement. Guys and girls burn laser vision at our hands. The guys are either staring at Takuya because he managed to date me even though I'm a typical innocent girl or because the bad boy looks pretty happy, which makes me happy. The girls on the other hand are glaring and gossiping because they think Takuya will only be good for themselves, they're jealous because they like him a little too much. That or because they never expected Takuya to date a girl like me (once again because I'm too innocent and a good girl) Takuya and I are really good at ignoring the stares so we shrug it off.

We began to talk about our classes and his father. Takuya's dad came to Japan a while back and Takuya told me he was asked to see him. I'm guessing his dad still has to talk to him.

Takuya and his dad are or more likely were in really bad terms. His dad left him with his mother and he didn't hear of him in a while but the they got in contact again and now they are in the stage they are today. Which really isn't that great. I know Takuya is hurt because of him.

"What does your dad want to talk about?" I asked. He shrugged. "I really don't know. All I know is that it's urgent and he wants me to go see him before he leaves for New York again."

"Are you going to see him then?"

"Maybe." he says. I ask him a couple of more questions, but he doesn't answer them. He just shrugs. That ticks me off because I know he wants to talk about it but he just doesn't. Takuya has always been the type to keep thinks inside and suffer alone. That is one of the reasons we stopped being friends. Because he refused my help when he needed it the most.

I sighed. "Do you want to see him." I ask. He stays quiet. "Class is about to start. Want me to drop you off?"

I roll my eyes and let go of his hand. He seems startled. "No thanks. I can walk my way there." I say and walk away. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me leave. I sigh and when I enter my class everyone stares at me strangely. As if I was a celebrity who did something that the world has to know about. I know what it is. Its because im dating Takuya. I laugh it off in my head. They're idiots. Takuya is amazing.

I sit down and seconds later there's a tap on my shoulder. I look to my side, where my sit neighbor is staring at me. It's Koji and he's smiling. I look at him and mouth a "what?" he doesn't say anything, just waves and smiles then looks back to the front. I stare at him in complete confusion; Can't lie i'm a bit crept out.

Koji has been acting extremely nice to me. He had let me borrow his notes in class, not to mention he bought me a smoothie, which I gladly took because I love food. Takuya had told me about their conversation. I was kind of happy they became friends again, I didn't like the idea of them fighting for a girl, less when that girl was me.

Even though Takuya told me to act normal with him but still keep my distance, I felt strange. I have a weird feeling on my gut. I know he is planning something, I just do. Maybe im hallucinating or something but I can't help but have a weird feeling when it comes to Koji.

**TAKUYA'S POV**

"She's mad at you?" Tai asked jumping off the stairs of the school's building and next to me. I nodded. I was hanging with the guys and we were planning on going to eat something, since my classes ended and Zoe was a bit mad at me since earlier. She said she wanted to hang out with some friends. Which is totally fine for me since I can hang out with my friends too. But if I had a choice I would prefer to be with her.

"Why is she mad?" Takato asked sipping on a slushie.

I shrugged even though I knew exactly why. She was mad because I didn't tell her about my father. I wanted to but it was difficult. I have said it before: i'm not good with words. I can't tell a story properly and its so hard to speak about these things.

"You know why she's mad.." J.P said amused. I glared at him. "Nope. I don't." I said.

"Anyway, how did you manage to get her as your girlfriend?" Takato asked. "She's too good for you." he laughed it off.

"Actually, I don't know." I smiled.

"You know what that means..." Tai stood up and grinned.

"What?" us three answered in unison.

"That means if Takuya could get a perfect girl that is not a slut and has a bright future then so can we!" he cooed. I rolled my eyes and they exchange high fives.

"Good luck with that." I said checking my phone to see of she had called me or texted me.

"So when are you going to introduce us to her?" Takato asked. The guys smiled agreeing.

"I'm not going to bring her to meet you guys. You crazy?" I answered putting my phone in my pocket.

"Why not?!" J.P argued. "I always wanted to see how she looked like in person, or at least in front of me. I always see her from a mile away or five feet away."

"Me too. I heard she has great skin." Tai smiled touching his cheeks.

"You guys sound pathetic." I chuckled.

"Ha, look at him making fun of us because he has seen every part of her we guys wish to see." J.P smiled in amusement. I shrugged.

"Maybe I will let you guys see her. Maybe." I said.

We headed to eat some fast food. As I was eating a cheeseburger my phone rang. I answered it in joy thinking it was Zoe, but it wasn't. It was my dad. He was calling to tell me that he would leave next month to New York, so I should go see him sooner. I didn't say much but just hung up after he was done speaking.

**ZOE'S POV**

I'm a bit mad at Takuya and I'm trying to figure out something about him and his father. Should I force him to go see him? No, I couldn't. It has to be up to him. I hope he solves the issues with his father soon.

I walked my way to the dorm. It was going to get late so Takuya better hurry up before curfew.

Since I was bored and tired but couldn't sleep, I decided to make myself comfortable on the couch and watch a movie after I change into my shorts and t-shirt. I didn't even know what it was about but it seemed old and had no interesting points so I changed the channel and as I was channel surfing something caught my eye. It was spongebob and I knew I was a full grown college student but I couldn't help it. I started watching the episode and I was definitely into it because I didn't realize that Takuya had entered at all until he was basically waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I was shocked and jumped up on the couch. He chuckled and I frowned.

"What the hell?! Don't scare me like that!" I ended my little complaining with a smile and made myself comfortable on the couch again. He sighed, i'm guessing he was annoyed because I was paying no attention to him.

"You're such a kid." he mumbled staring at me watching spongebob. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. You know you also like the show."I said putting my hair in a bun.

"You're not mad anymore?" he says. I shake my head. Its funny how easily I forget things. He should consider himself lucky.

"Nope. I realize it's up to you if you want to tell me things..."I said smiling. "Even if it is a bit annoying...I'm guessing I should just let it go. You'll tell me when you're ready. I know it's not easy to talk about your dad."

I expect a thank you and that's all but instead when I look up at him he smiles and basically attacks my lips. I'm a bit surprised by the sudden urge he has to kiss me so I gasp, which gives him the perfect chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. My back is pressed against the couch as he leans in, using his arm for support while the other hold my head in place so he can kiss me deeper. Without me noticing, I am pushed down onto the couch where he suddenly hovers on top of me and I wonder how we got into this position in the first place. Heck! How did we even start kissing in the first place?

By instinct my legs wrap around his waist and he groans as our sexes connect. Suddenly everything is hotter and I feel like I'm sweating. My shirt is disposed and I can't even remember when or how. I get even and soon Takuya is shirtless in front of me. He smiles before he captures my lips and goes down to suck on my neck and collarbones. I am positive he left marks. I moan and feel him squeeze my butt before pressing his lips in between my breast and sucking at the top of my breast. I let out a breathless gasp and he smiles before capturing my lips again. His fingers play with the hem of my shorts until his hand slips in them and I feel so much pleasure the moment his fingers rub me through my panties that I wanted to cry. He smiles when a moan escapes my lips. The pleasure is just too much and I feel needy because I want more.

"Takuya..please.." I beg against his lips. He smiles and just when I feel his fingers putting my panty to a side to enter me with his digits, we are abruptly interrupted by a phone ringing. Takuya freezes in place and suddenly he pulls away from me and sits up.

"We could ignore them." I say as a matter of fact. He glances at me and smirks and I flush red.

"I don't think its right to leave people hanging on the phone. Its kind of rude." he smiles and bends down to get my phone that just so happens to be in the floor. He frowns because the noise continues. He realizes that it's his phone and so he looks around to find it. Turns out, I'm sitting on it. How it got there, I would never know. He smiles and I stand up so he could get his phone. It is definitely ringing.

He glances at me before he answers the call.

"Yeah." he says on the phone. "I will..just please stop calling. I know. Yes, I said I know. Bye." he hangs up almost immediately and tosses his phone on the couch. I don't know why I'm just standing there but I'm quite frustrated that he stopped what he was doing just to take a stupid phone call.

After a minute of silence he looks up at me and then a small grin forms on his lips and I wonder what's so funny.

"What?" I say annoyed and a little frustrated.

"Sorry the call interrupted our -"

"Whatever." I cut him off and just glare at him. I know he did this on purpose. He just wants to see me sexually frustrated! That's right, I said it.

"So..you're just going to stand there and stare at me?" he says, that smile never leaving his lips.

I shrug. "Maybe." I say still annoyed while crossing my arms. He chuckles.

"Okay then, I don't mind. I like the view. In fact, you standing there half naked with messy hair like that turns me on." he smiles and sits back. That's when horror strikes me. I look down at myself and realize I have no shirt on and my breast are basically on view since my bra is pulled almost all the way down by Takuya earlier. My shorts rest a little further down my hip bone, revealing too much skin and my panties..

My cheeks turn a furious red and I gasp, covering myself with my arms before I try to rush out of there but fail to do so since akuya suddenly stands as if knowing I would make a run for the bathroom. He stands and pulls me to the couch with him. I end up sitting on his lap and when I try to stand up he holds me tighter. His arm wraps around my waist to keep me still and make sure I don't escape from his grasp, while his other hand rises and he gently touches my cheek. He smiles and looks at me straight in the eye.

"You're so beautiful." he whispers and leans in my face. He kisses me lightly on the lips and when he pulls away I frown because I wanted him to finish what we started earlier.

Apparently he reads my mind because he smirks. "You're so naughty."

My cheeks turn a light shade of pink and I look away from him in embarrassment "I didn't say anything." I try to play it cool. He suddenly grabs my chin to look at him. He is smiling in the most teasing way there is.

"But I know what you're thinking." he says poking me in the forehead. "I know you are thinking about very naughty and inappropriate things, Zoe Orimoto." he says and I blush.

"You should probably go change. The sight of you right now is turning me on." he bites his lip and stares at my chest. I pinch his nose while I blush like crazy and rise to my feet. "Pervert." I mutter once I let go of his nose and make my way to the bathroom, picking up my shirt from the floor while doing so.

Before I close the door I hear Takuya complain about how I probably injured his nose. I shut the door and laugh. He is so cute sometimes.


End file.
